


The Golden Fields of Avonlea

by HadleeEstenLily



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleeEstenLily/pseuds/HadleeEstenLily
Summary: Between 3x05 and 3x06In which Anne becomes bedridden with fever, and Gilbert rushes to her side to help. Worried and overwhelmed with concern, he wonders what he can do for her._____________________Gilbert nodded tightly before swinging himself onto Bessie's back and flicking the reins. The horse immediately took off, down the muddy dirt  path and through the open fence. Gilbert took the shortcut instead of the main road, cutting through the small forest between Blythe Farms and Green Gables. As they rode, branches hit him across the face, stinging his cheeks, but he didn't care. He just needed to get to Anne. He had no idea what he was walking into, but he had a sinking feeling in his chest.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Ruby Gillis, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 113
Kudos: 433





	1. All our days

The banging came in the middle of the night. Gilbert awoke, trying to ignore the straints of the dream he'd just been ripped from. Something about his mother and a beautiful golden wheat field, but it was hazy. The banging came again and he groaned, sitting up. He reached over to the bedside table to turn on the gas lamp before grabbing his watch. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the time. 2 am. Nothing good ever happens at 2 am.

Suddenly, Sebastian barged into his bedroom. "Blythe! Get the hell up!" he said, opening Gilbert's dresser and tossing him some clothes. 

Gilbert, still half asleep, let the clothes fall onto the bed before murmuring, "What's going on?"

"It's Anne," Bash said, "She's sick. We have to go."

Gilbert's heart dropped, all weariness fading away. He felt like he'd been snapped awake, like a rubber band.  _ Anne? Sick? Impossible. _ He must've still been dreaming. This had to a nightmare.

"A-Anne?" Gilbert choked out as Bash flew across the room.

"You're a doctor, are you not?" Bash shouted before running back out the door and down the stairs.

Gilbert looked down at his clothes.  _ Not a dream.  _ He shot up, rushing to pull on his pants and his shirt before running down stairs after Bash. _ Not a dream. _ He almost tripped on the way down and caught himself on the railing just in time to see Matthew standing in the door frame. His face was contorted in worry, which only made Gilbert's heart race faster. 

"Doctor Ward-" Gilbert started.

Matthew nodded, understanding Gilbert immediately, and turned. He climbed back on top his black stallion, and turned to look at Gilbert.

"Take care of my Anne," Matthew said to him.

Gilbert swallowed thickly before giving him a tight nod. Then he watched him ride off, down the dirt path and toward Charlottetown.

He closed the door before running into the kitchen, where Bash was already collecting Gilbert's medical things and shoving them into a bag.

"Are you coming?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed his coat, slinging it around himself.

"I want too," Sebastian said. "But what about Dellie? It's you or me, and you're more useful right now."

"Alright. I'll take Bessie-"

But Sebastian was already out the door. Gilbert rushed to follow, grabbing his bag. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He wanted to scream, to panic, but something inside him told him that was the last thing he should be doing. He followed Sebastian out into the yard, taking large steps over puddles from the spring rains. He slipped, falling hands first into the water, but quickly got up again. He raced toward the barn and when he reached it Bash had already finished saddling Bessie. He tied the final buckle and handed Gilbert the rains.

"Ride like the wind," he said.

Gilbert nodded tightly before swinging himself onto Bessie's back and flicking the reins. The horse immediately took off, down the muddy dirt path and through the open fence. Gilbert took the shortcut instead of the main road, cutting through the small forest between Blythe Farms and Green Gables. As they rode, branches hit him across the face, stinging his cheeks, but he didn't care. He just needed to get to Anne. He had no idea what he was walking into, but he had a sinking feeling in his chest.

Soon, he saw the lights of Green Gables and began to speed up. He jumped off Bessie, not even bothering to tie her up before racing into the house. He burst through the front door and into the dining room.

"Hello?" he called, frantically. "Anne?!"

"In here!" called a hoarse voice.

Gilbert turned toward the living room and walked towards the open door. He took in the scene with wide eyes. Marilla was kneeling next to the couch where a pale, shivering, Anne lay. Her eyelids were heavy, and she looked as though she was about to fall asleep. Her face was a stark white and sweat covered her brow. Her chest rose and fell shallowly, her breathing seemingly shaky. Gilbert stood there, motionless. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even move.

"Gilbert," Marilla said, snapping Gilbert from his daze.

He started forward, unslinging his bag from his shoulder and approaching the couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Anne shook me awake before she came down here to get water. She collapsed in the kitchen. She must've know she wasn't feeling well," Marilla replied calmly, although Gilbert could tell from the waver in her voice that she was panicking inwardly.

"We need to keep her awake till the doctor gets here," he rambled, mainly to focus on anything but the frantic worry welling up inside him. "Any cuts or infections?

Marilla shook her head.

"Is she in any pain?" Gilbert asked as he studied Anne. He placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning ferociously.

"She hasn't said," Marilla replied.

_ Not good,  _ he thought.

"Has she said anything?" Gilbert asked desperately, his heart thumping in a panic.

"Not much, mostly just nonsense."

"She's delirious, normal with most severe fevers," Gilbert said, before turning back to Anne. "Anne!" he said firmly, taking her hand in his. Her fingers were ice cold. "Anne, can you hear me?" He put two fingers to her wrist, checking her pulse. 

Her eyelids fluttered as she looked up at him. She squinted, as though trying to make out his face. After a beat, she seemed to recognize him. 

"Gilbert?" she asked in barely a whisper. She seemed utterly confused by his presence. 

"Yes, it's me," Gilbert said, his voice shaking. "Are you in any pain?"

Anne blinked before shaking her head slowly.

"I need you to answer the question out loud, Anne," Gilbert said. He'd found her pulse. It was light and fast, typical of any fever. This was good. If it had been slower he wouldn't have been sure if he could keep her awake.

"No," Anne mumbled, "just tired." Her words were slurred, her eyelids still half closed. Her blinks were slow as if all her strength had left her.

"You can sleep after the doctor gets here," Gilbert said. "Right now I need you awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Am I dying?" she asked him quietly.

Gilbert's heart dropped. The question caught him off guard. His head seemed to spin as she looked at him. Her ocean blue eyes were dilated and she looked frightened despite her illness.  _ This question. _ Is this a doctor's job? To watch the people they care about die as they try desperately to search for a way to save them?

"Not on my watch," Gilbert whispered finally. He brushed away the strands of red hair that were sticking to her face.

Anne let out a small breath of laughter. "That's good," she said softly, her eyes closing.

"Anne!" he said frantically, squeezing her hand even tighter. "Listen to my voice, okay? Carrots!"

She didn't answer. Suddenly she seemed very still, and Gilbert was scared he'd lost her. He felt tears spring to his eyes. "Anne," he said, his voice breaking, " _ please _ ."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and in marched Doctor Ward with Matthew close behind. He quickly commanded them to leave the room and leave Anne to him, and Gilbert suddenly felt desperation clawing up his throat. He couldn't possibly leave her here alone, not now. Yet, he felt himself standing and following Marilla out of the room and into the dining room. He took a seat numbly, staring at nothing. He heard chatter but didn't bother listening. The tears had dried up as soon as they'd come, and he knew why. He was preparing himself for the worst, accepting a reality that had come to his life too many times already. 

"Here, Gilbert," Marilla said, handing him a cup of coffee. She had put a kettle on without him even noticing.

He took it saying, "Thank you," but he didn't take a drink. He was too nauseous to even think about putting something into his stomach.

"Let's look at those cuts," she said to him.

"Cuts?" Gilbert asked, confused.

Marilla looked back at him as she poured some water into a bowl. "The ones on your face, dear."

Gilbert slowly reached up and touched his stinging cheek. When he looked down at his fingertips they were covered in blood. The branches really had torn the skin. He found this funny for some reason and smiled sadly to himself.  _ Humans are so strong yet so fragile. _

Marilla came back with a bowl of water, setting it down on the table and dabbing a cloth into it. Then she pressed the cloth to Gilbert's cheek. He flinched away at the original pain, but slowly got used to the stinging. Marilla cleaned and dried the cut before getting out a jar of honey to rub over the wound. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, so the protective coating would suffice.

After a while, Doctor Ward finally came out of the living room.

They all stood up at his entrance but he waved a hand dismissively.

"Well?" Marilla asked impatiently.

"It's just a strong fever," Doctor Ward said. "It should go away within the week. She's severely dehydrated, which is why she is so fatigued and dizzy, so make sure she drinks plenty of water. Besides that, I think she should be fine in a few days."

Relief flooded the room and Gilbert felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He felt himself smiling.  _ She was okay. Anne would be okay. _

"Well, I'm off," Doctor Ward said. "You should all get plenty of sleep as well."

"Thank you so much," Marilla said. 

Doctor Ward nodded before heading out the door.

"I'll bring him back," Matthew said, heading out the door after him.

Gilbert immediately headed into the living room. Anne was now under a knitted blanket. Her breathing seemed a bit steadier. She looked peaceful and some color had returned to her cheeks. 

"Should we carry her to bed?" Marilla asked Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at Marilla. Her expression had softened and she seemed less tense. In fact, she gazed at Anne with a fond and loving expression. Now that her conscious was reassured, she seemed back to her calm and usual self. Gilbert appreciated this greatly, since he felt he was still having a hard time accepting the good news. He was so used to hearing bad news, it seemed strange to receive good news.

"I suppose, yes," he said finally.

"I'll leave you to it then. You can stay here tonight in the spare guest room," Marilla said.

Gilbert opened his mouth to object but Marilla interjected saying, "I'll go make it up for you right now." She left the room swiftly.

He turned back to Anne, walking forward to reach her. He knelt down slowly, reaching out to touch her face. She was hot to the touch, but he didn't pull away. Slowly, he let his fingers brush a strand of hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, even in sleep. Then, gently, he pushed his arms underneath her and slowly lifted her from the couch. She was lighter than he expected, which seemed impossible, but didn't matter at the moment. With the blanket still wrapped around her, he carried her out of the living room and to her bedroom. Then he laid her down on the bed. She mumbled softly as he did before settling back into her sleep.

Gilbert sat down in the nearby chair, pulling it closer to the bed to watch over her. It wasn't until now did he realize how exhausted he was. He slowly let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

And then he was in the wheat field again. He looked across, the blue sky spanning over everything, the sun shining down making everything golden. He could feel the wind against his face, the smell of apple blossoms catching in the air. And then he saw her. His mother was dancing, her raven dark hair swirling around her shoulders in waves. The wind caught her curls, and she laughed as she let her fingertips brush over the golden wheat. It was all so lovely and beautiful, Gilbert felt himself smiling. Suddenly, the shape of his mom shifted, her hair turning blindingly red. The sun lit her up in a fiery glow, freckles on her nose, blue eyes like the sky above her. 

It was her. It was Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the first time I've written for AWAE and it was so much fun. Gilbert and Anne are so easy to fall in love with, their personalities are unparalleled, truly. I've been reading content on here for a while and leaving kudos every where. I swear everyone in this fandom is so talented!!  
> 
> 
> Anyways, my kindred spirits, my heart is full thanks to your support. I love you guys and this show needs to be renewed or I might die from lack of content....  
> 
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	2. Here all morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Anne awakes from fever to find Gilbert Blythe asleep in her room. Gilbert is sent off to school where he encounters a worried Diana.  
> _______________________  
> Gilbert took down a glass from the cabinet and poured in some water before letting out a sigh. He'd been so worried about her last night, and now Anne was back to smirking and giving him attitude. He thought back to when she'd looked at him and asked if she was dying. His heart kicked in his chest in protest. Never, he thought, I can never lose her.

Anne awoke with the sunlight streaming in through her window. She sat up slowly, squinting at the dawn reflecting off the greenery outside, turning the fields golden. She smiled at the beauty of it, despite her full body ache and the throbbing in her temples. She sighed blissfully, but when she looked to her left she practically jumped out of bed.

Gilbert Blythe was sitting, no, sleeping in the chair next to her. She let out a sigh of relief. He'd practically scared her half to death; his dark, narrow form taking up a considerable space in her room. She noticed the cuts on his face and wondered how on Earth he'd acquired such violent scratches.

Anne was aware of most of last night's happenings, as she remembered feeling very unwell. She recalled that she had skipped dinner, as she'd gone riding, and when asked if she'd like anything when she got home she said she was too tired and went straight to bed. When she woke up in the middle of the night, shaking violently and sweating, yet somehow cold, she knew something was wrong. She woke Marilla and went to get a glass of water.

And that was it. She certainly didn't remember Gilbert Blythe showing up, of all people. So why was he here? And in her bedroom of all places?

She watched as he slept. If he wasn't such a pain in the arse she might have admitted to herself that he looked kind of cute while he was sleeping. His chest rose and fell rhythmically and his head lulled to one side. There was a peaceful expression on his face, one that she never would've witnessed if he were awake, and she found this moment almost blissful.

Almost.

She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , which she was reading for the third time now. She figured she'd just wait for Gilbert to stir, and she was too fatigued to roam about the house. She might've gone back to sleep, but how could she when he was sitting right there next to her.

Maybe a chapter and a half later (she wasn't too sure as she'd gotten caught up in the book) Gilbert stirred next to her. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, as he'd begun to drool over his splendid chin. Grinning mischievously, she stuck a foot out from under her blanket and kicked the leg of his chair. He jerked awake and she hurriedly stuck her foot back under the covers.

Gilbert blinked a few times, seemingly in a daze, before his eyes finally settled on Anne. She was sitting up in her bed, an open book in her lap, grinning at him ridiculously. 

"Anne?"

"Why, good morning," she said to him, still smiling smugly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Anne watched as his expression turned increasingly concerned. She blinked, confused as to why he didn't come up with some witty retort that she could respond too. She felt the smirk slowly slide from her face as she realized why he must've been here. A hollow pit started in her stomach.

"Did I create quite a stir?" she asked, closing her book gently before placing it on the bedside desk.

Gilbert watched as a guilty look spread across Anne’s face. He shook his head, wanting to reassure her. "No! I mean, you were sick, Anne. If you were ever going to cause a stir, that would be the time."

"And your face?"

Gilbert looked confused. "What about my face?"

"It's all cut up," Anne exclaimed, tears filling her voice. "Is that from me too?"

Gilbert's heart sank as Anne looked on at him. She looked so guilty about _ being sick  _ of all things. Like it was her fault that he'd decided not to take the main path. Like it was her fault he'd cut through the forest and got his cheek slashed.

"No," he lied. "I just… scratched it when I was picking apples."

It was a kindness, but she didn't look any less concerned about him as he said this.

"And how long am I to stay here?" she asked finally.

"The doctor said a few days. 'Til the end of the week," he replied, leaning forward. He reached out a hand to touch her face, wanting to see if she was still hot, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" he protested.

She glared at him. "I'm fine."

" _ I'm _ the doctor," he retorted, snatching his wrist out of her grasp.

"In  _ training _ ," she shot back. "You can't even take care of your own face!"

He rolled his eyes and put a hand to her forehead. She groaned in protest, but didn't pull away. She was still pretty warm.

"It didn't break yet, you have to stay here," he said.

"Gilbe-"

"I'll go get you a glass of water," he snapped.

He stood then, walking out of her room briskly and down the stairs. Anne heard his footsteps creak through the wooden house and sighed. Just her luck.  _ She _ got sick and now  _ she _ was stuck with  _ Gilbert Blythe  _ as her "doctor".

Gilbert took down a glass from the cabinet and poured in some water before letting out a sigh. He'd been so worried about her last night, and now Anne was back to smirking and giving him attitude. He thought back to when she'd looked at him and asked if she was dying. His heart kicked in his chest in protest.  _ Never _ , he thought,  _ I can never lose her. _

He took the glass of water back upstairs and looked at Anne, who was still sitting up in bed. Her hair was a mess of curls, and he suddenly remembered his dream. The golden field of wheat. The crisp smell of apples. His mother. Anne.

" _ Gilbert,"  _ Anne tried again. He seemed to be daydreaming.

He blinked, finding her eyes so he met her gaze. "Yes?"

"My hair is red. You've seen it before. Stop… staring," Anne breathed. She was blushing now, and if her face wasn't hot before it certainly was now.

"Sorry," Gilbert said, taking a step forward and handing her the glass. "Here."

She took it, looking down at its contents suspiciously.

"And you have to drink all of it," Gilbert added.

"Thank you,  _ Doctor _ ," Anne drawled sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes again before sitting back down. He watched as she took a few sips of water. When she was done she stared down at it, looking into the cup with melancholy.

"What is it?" he asked.

There was a brief silence before her response.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, it's really no troubl- Ow!" he cried as she slapped his leg. "What was that for?"

She was blushing again. "Not for the water you idiot!"

He blinked rapidly and she watched as that stupid, confused expression he  _ always _ had rest back on his face. "Then what?"

She sighed, thinking how best to phrase what she wanted to say. He waited patiently as she thought, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"You're always there when I need you, even from the first day I met you. Slaying dragons and all that."

Gilbert smiled at the memory fondly.

"Not to mention, you're always looking out for me and you're always willing to defend me when I'm trying to do the right thing. You can also stand my attitude, which not many people have the stamina for."

His eyes had softened as he listened to her and he laughed at this last comment, making Anne feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're one of my best friends, and rushing here like you did in the middle of the night… I'm extremely grateful to have a friend like that. So… thank you," she finished.

Gilbert wore a genuine smile now, his expression gentle and affectionate. He was looking at her with those eyes again, and she felt as though she could just melt underneath his gaze.

"It's a pleasure to be your friend, Anne," he said finally, making her blush all over again.

"Gilbert!" cried a voice from the door.

Both of them whirled to look at Marilla, who was standing in the doorway, already dressed and ready for the morning.

"What are you still doing here? If you're awake you should be at school!" Marilla exclaimed matter of factly.

"Should I go back to sleep then?" Gilbert jested.

"Fiddlesticks," Marilla muttered. "Matthew has already saddled your horse. You can head home to retrieve your books and inform Miss Stacy that you were here because… well you know why."

"Yes, ma'am," Gilbert said, standing up.

"I'm awake. Shouldn't I be able to go to school too?" Anne asked.

"No!" Gilbert and Marilla said in unison.

"You're staying in bed 'til you get better," Gilbert commanded. "That's  _ final. _ "

"And why should I listen to _ you, _ " she snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gilbert shrugged as he backed out of the room. "Doctor's orders," he said smugly.

Anne mouthed at him,  _ I hate you _ , but he only laughed in response before heading out the door.

Marilla gave Anne a once over, seemingly satisfied with her current condition, before following Gilbert back downstairs.

In the dining room, Marilla handed Gilbert a baked muffin for his journey as well as a jar of strawberry jam she'd gotten from Rachel to pass on to him.

"I wish I was giving it to you under better circumstances," Marilla said, "but here we are."

"Anne seems to be doing much better," Gilbert said, grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

" _ Seems to be, _ being the optimal phrase," Marilla muttered. "Oh, and give this to Sebastian and Dellie for me. It's from Anne."

Gilbert held out his hand and Marilla placed a beautiful, tiny doll made of straw into it. He looked at it carefully. 

"It's Mary," he whispered, looking back up at Marilla.

"It is," Marilla said. "That child is always trying to make things in honor of Mary. I think it helps her feel close to her again."

Gilbert cradled the tiny doll in his hand before gentle putting it in his pocket.

"And here are Anne's school books. You can give them to Diana, she's very good at taking notes. You can return them tonight if you'd like."

Gilbert smiled. "Of course. That way I can thank Anne for her gift."

"You shouldn't bring along Dellie if you're to come though. Not with Anne's fever," Marilla warned.

"I know, Ms. Cuthbert. I'll tell Bash he can come back when Anne is feeling better."

Marilla nodded as Gilbert's hand rested on the door handle, ready to leave.

"Well then, off you go," Marilla said, gesturing for him to leave.

Gilbert nodded one final time before opening the door. There in the yard, Matthew was holding on to Bessie's reins. She was already saddled, and she looked well rested too.

"I unsaddled her last night when I returned," Matthew said, "made her a stall, and fed 'er. She should be fine for your trip back home."

"Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert," Gilbert said as Matthew handed him the reins. He climbed into the saddle and looked down at Matthew.

"Thank you, for looking after my Anne."

Gilbert smiled and nodded, but he felt like he hadn't done anything here. It was all just luck. It was lucky the doctor showed when he did, lucky Anne didn't have a more severe fever, lucky she would be okay in a few days.

He pushed back his thoughts and clicked his tongue, getting Bessie to start trotting toward the fence. Jerry, who had arrived earlier that morning, opened the gate for him and Gilbert gave him a friendly smile before turning down the road toward his house.

It wasn't a particularly long ride back to the farm, but somehow it felt like ages since he'd been there. Bessie trotted up to the side door, and when they reached it he unmounted and tied her to the fence.

When he walked into the house, Sebastian was already awake, sitting there at the table with baby Dellie in his arms. He looked up at Gilbert and smiled.

"Look," he said to Dellie, "Uncle Gilbert has returned."

Gilbert chuckled, taking the jar of strawberry jam out of his pocket and placing it on the counter before grabbing the jar of milk that Bash had already made for him, for school.

"You brought back gifts, so I assume our fine Anne is okay," Bash said, gazing up at Gilbert questioningly.

"She'll be back on her feet within the week," Gilbert said. Then, he gently took out the straw doll from his pocket and handed it to Bash. He took it.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the delicate, straw woman.

"It's from Anne," Gilbert said. "It's Mary."

A bittersweet smile spread across his face as he looked at the doll. Tears sprung to his eyes, as he was touched.

"To have and to hold," Bash said softly.

Gilbert stood there for a minute before clearing his throat. "I'd better get to school. I'm going back to Anne's later to check on her. She still has a fever."

"It didn't break?" Sebastian asked. "Then why are you here? You should be sitting next to your girl!"

"She's not… my girl," Gilbert replied, grabbing his books and his cap. "Besides, I have school."

"Mmm, yah, 'cause school is more important than your sick friend."

Gilbert swallowed thickly, knowing deep down that Bash was right, but he'd been kicked out of Green Gables by Marilla. What else was he to do?

"I'll be back tonight," he said.

"Or tomorrow! Tomorrow is fine!" Bash called after him as he opened the door.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he let the door swing shut behind him.

He settled Bessie back in the barn before finally walking to school. He was going to be late, he knew already, but he didn't mind so much. He had a valid excuse, and Miss Stacy would be kind enough to let him off the hook, if just this once. He finally reached the school house, placing his milk into the stream, before heading inside.

When Gilbert Blythe walked into the school house everyone turned to look at him. 

"Oh my, what happened to his face?" Josie whispered to Ruby.

"Poor Gilbert," Ruby murmured.

Diana narrowed her eyes at his appearance. It was strange when both Anne  _ and  _ Gilbert didn't show, but Gilbert being late might have been even more out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright, Mr. Blythe," Miss Stacy said cheerily. "We are starting today off with an essay. Your classmates have only just begun."

Gilbert settled into his seat and took out his books followed by Anne's. Diana was shocked. Gilbert  _ must've _ been at Anne's house last night to have her books. And where was Anne? Why hadn't she showed up for school yet? She'd never miss school if it could be helped. The curiosity was too much for Diana.

"Why do you have Anne's books?" Diana blurted out at him.

The class turned to stare at him.

Gilbert didn't say anything, instead getting up and handing them to her.

"Will you take the notes for her? She won't be here today," Gilbert said to Diana quietly.

Diana wanted to ask why, but could tell by Gilbert's expression that he wasn't planning on telling her at this very moment. The room had gone a deadly kind of quiet.

"Alright class, back to work. Gilbert, may I talk to you for a moment?" Miss Stacy asked.

Gilbert nodded, giving one last look at Diana before following Miss Stacy into the small back room.

Miss Stacy paced back and forth a few times as Gilbert closed the door.

"Is Anne alright?" she asked quickly, her voice shaking.

Gilbert knit his eyebrows, surprised. "Yes, but… how did you know?"

"Well I mean, I only assumed. You are Anne's neighbor and you do have medical experience. It makes sense that if she were sick you would be there. That must be why you have her school books. Not to mention, you look dreadfully tired and your face is covered in cuts," Miss Stacy rambled.

"That's very... observant of you," Gilbert said wearily, "but I'm fine."

"You should be sleeping, Gilbert," Miss Stacy objected.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, "and so is Anne. I'm going to go see her again after school."

Miss Stacy gave him an appreciative look before letting out a sigh. "The essay is on 'difficult choices'. You can tell Anne she can choose any theme she believes to fall into that category. You may start." She gestured for him to take his leave.

Gilbert nodded and pulled open the door, walking back to his seat. Miss Stacy followed shortly after. He sat down, picking up a pen and staring down at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He didn't notice, but Diana was staring at him from across the room, still trying to unearth what happened to Anne by studying his expression alone. He looked so weary, she thought he might be ill, or perhaps Anne was ill, or perhaps they both were. She shook the thoughts from her head and went back to writing about whether to play the piano or violin, a choice she made when she was Minnie May's age.

Gilbert didn't know what to write. He wanted to write about Anne and Winifred, and  _ that  _ difficult choice, but he wouldn't know what to say even if he  _ were  _ to write about it. He also hadn't even made a decision yet, so what was the point. He thought and thought, but still hadn't come up with anything when it turned lunch time. He sighed, shoving his blank sheets of paper under the rest of his books before heading outside.

Diana rushed to follow him, heading out the door and to the stream. He was kneeling over his milk, shaking the water off of it gently.

"Gilbert," Diana snapped. "I demand to know what happened to my friend and why you brought her books to school with you only to hand them to me."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, unfazed by Diana's bold demands. "Marilla said you were good at taking notes."

Diana's tense posture relaxed. "Marilla? Why would she want me to take Anne's notes?"

Gilbert looked down at his jar of milk and swallowed thickly. He began to feel nauseated once more.

"What's happened?" Diana asked, fear filling her eyes.

Gilbert grit his teeth at the clenched tone of her voice. Why was this so hard? It's not like Anne was dying, she would be okay after all. Still, he was having a hard time telling Diana without getting emotional. He guessed it was because he knew that Diana loved Anne just as much as he did.

_ Love. _

The word had come so easy to his mind, he barely even noticed it's presence.

" _ Gilbert _ ," Diana said, grabbing his arm. He was dragged out of his thoughts to meet Diana's eyes. "She's alright, isn't she?" Diana whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gilbert felt a burning in his nose as the events of the last day began to overwhelm him. He gave her a nod before choking out, "Yeah, yeah, she'll be okay."

"What happened?" Diana asked.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as the other girls came walking towards them. Diana let go of Gilbert's arm and took half a step back from him.

"What happened to your face?" Josie asked him.

"It's nothing, just went on a ride through the woods," Gilbert told her dismissively.

Diana gazed at him with concern and he looked back at her knowingly.

"I need to have a private conversation with Diana if that's alright," he said to the girls.

"Private?" Josie asked.

"Conversation?" Ruby added.

"It'll be quick, I won't talk for long," he said. Then he grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her along.

" _ Gilbert _ ," Diana began to protest, but she needed to find out what happened to Anne.

Gilbert pulled Diana behind the back of the school house. He sighed before turning to look at her. "Anne caught fever last night."

Diana put a hand to her mouth, horrified.

"I swear I got there as fast as I could, and she…" he trailed off, his voice breaking.

"Gilbert," Diana started, reaching out to comfort him.

"She was really sick, Diana," Gilbert said hoarsely. "And I couldn't… I wasn't useful at all. I couldn't..." he failed to find the words as his eyesight became blurry. He turned away from Diana, not wanting her to see his face.  _ I couldn't do anything to help her _ , is what he wanted to say. Instead, he felt tears in his eyes. Anne would say he was being pathetic. Why did he feel this way? Had her sickness really shaken him that much? He sat down suddenly, letting his back slide along the wall until he hit the ground. Then he buried his head in his hands, wanting to shut out the image of Anne, deathly ill and barely conscious, out of his head. He wanted this hollow feeling to go away.

Diana slowly sat down next to him. "I know how you feel," she started, watching as his shoulders shook. "Sometimes, when I think of Minnie May and that sickness she caught, I feel the same way. I have nightmares about it sometimes, and I'll wake up crying. But then I remember my super hero, Anne Shirley." Diana let out a small laugh. "And I won't be sad anymore, because I know if something like that were to happen again, she'd know just what to do."

"But I didn't know what to do," Gilbert told her.

"Maybe not, but you did your best, and I bet that helped, if only a little bit," Diana said. Cautiously, she reached out and placed a hand over his. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Sometimes it's enough just to be the messenger and not the army," she said gently.

He smiled at her, grateful for her kindness. He'd known Diana for quite a long time. Even though they weren't the best of friends, he'd always appreciated her strong will and presence, and it certainly seemed to attract Anne.

"Thanks," he said with a sniffle.

Diana reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue handkerchief, offering it to him. He chuckled before taking it, wiping his nose and the tears from his eyes.

"Anne means a lot to you, huh?" she asked.

Gilbert nodded.

"She does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!!!
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write!! I had lots of fun with Gilbert and Anne in this one since they interacted a lot more. I also love the idea of Gilbert and Diana being good friends so I included a bit of that. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon but wanted to let you know I won't be uploading on a daily basis (like I have been) because my semester starts tomorrow and I'll be a lot busier. I'm thinking every three days I'll try and upload to quench lack of content. (Again, this show needs to be renewed.)
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL
> 
> P.S. If you have the time, stream AWAE and also you can go to Netflix's help center to request another season. I've been requesting every day in hopes of a renewal. Also, go check out Lucas Jade Zumann's bathroom covers, they're pretty cute and he's good at guitar. Sorry for shamelessly plugging and sorry these notes are so long.


	3. Until night falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Gilbert heads back to Green Gables after school with Diana, causing them to bond more. Anne is still sick but Gilbert finally gets some much needed rest.  
> ________________________  
> "Diana-"
> 
> "She's my friend too," Diana insisted. "I'm going to see her and you can't stop me."
> 
> Gilbert didn't like the idea of bringing Diana along with him, but as long as she was cautious, there was no reason why she couldn't come. 
> 
> He sighed finally, saying, "Suit yourself," before continuing his walk.

After their lesson on Chemical properties, the class was finally let out of school. Gilbert quickly packed up his things and went to grab his coat off the rack. Diana quickly followed suit, grabbing her coat as she watched him walk out the door. She was about to leave when Josie stepped in front of her.

"And where do you think  _ you're _ going?" Josie asked her, disdain filling her voice.

"I have something to do," Diana said trying to step around her.

Josie moved in front of her. "With Gilbert Blythe? Honestly, Diana, I thought you were better than that. Chasing after a _simple_ _farm boy_?" 

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked innocently as she sidled up next to Josie.

"Nothing, Ruby," Josie sighed, ignoring her. " _ Diana _ just needs to remember her place."

Diana grit her teeth. "So do you," she seethed.

Josie jaw dropped as Diana pushed her out of the way and walked out the door. She scoffed tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes as she turned away. Ruby pouted next to her as she watched Diana run after Gilbert.

"Gilbert!" Diana shouted as she ran to catch up with him.

Gilbert turned to look at Diana as she approached, coming to a breathless stop in front of him.

"Anne's books," Diana said holding them out to him. "You forgot."

"Thank you," Gilbert said gratefully, reaching out to take them.

Diana pulled them back and held up a finger. "Hold on! I'm coming with you."

"Diana-"

"She's my friend too," Diana insisted. "I'm going to see her and you can't stop me."

Gilbert didn't like the idea of bringing Diana along with him, but as long as she was cautious, there was no reason why she couldn't come. 

He sighed finally, saying, "Suit yourself," before continuing his walk.

Diana followed beside him, walking in step with him. She tried to avoid mud and puddles actively, but Gilbert simply splashed through them.

"Hey!" Diana cried, as his footsteps kicked up a splatter of mud on her pale blue dress.

"Sorry," Gilbert said without looking back at her.

Diana scoffed, "I swear, Gilbert, you're the least graceful gentleman I've ever met."

He paused, turning to gaze at her with an amused smile. "What makes you think I'm a gentleman?"

Diana caught up to him, brushing the dirt off her skirt before looking him in the eyes and taking a deep breath. "You rushed off in the middle of the night to save Anne, not to mention all the times you've rescued her from the wrath of our classmates. You've also never been forward with Ruby on account of her feelings, even though it's obvious to anyone that you've never returned her favor. And you're far more kind than any of the other boys at school, that's for sure."

A smile spread across Gilbert's face as he listened, touched by Diana's words. Then Diana let out an annoyed sigh.

"Despite this, you haven't the least idea how to talk to girls, nevertheless explain the way you're feeling; all with that dumb, mildly confused expression on your face!  _ And  _ you splashed my dress with mud and didn't so much as glance at me when you  _ apologized;  _ if you can even call it that!" she snapped, turning and marching off, leaving Gilbert in the dust.

Gilbert was surprised at Diana's sudden flurry of words. Anne was usually the one with the pent up temper and string of insults, not Diana. He watched her trek further up the small hill, swearing under her breath as her boots stuck in the mud.

"Does this mean you have a crush on me?" he called after her.

"Oh,  _ please, _ " Diana said, whirling to glare at him. He was smirking at her. "If I  _ ever _ did it was ages ago."

Gilbert smiled to himself and started after her.

They walked on a bit farther before Diana let out a sigh and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Gilbert glanced across at her. "It's alright. I'm used to the temper. Kind of missed it, actually."

Diana looked at him skeptically. "Temper?"

"From Anne," he said with a huff as he stepped over a fallen tree trunk. He held out his hand to Diana, who took it, gracefully stepping over with his help. He let go. "She's always trying to get on my bad side, but now that she's sick I kind of miss it."

Diana laughed. "Today  _ was  _ dreadfully boring without her. Even Miss Stacy seemed less enthusiastic than usual."

"Still, I can't seem to get over her," Gilbert muttered.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ah... it's nothing," Gilbert said quickly, waving her off.

After a few more steps, Diana opened her mouth to ask him about  _ her _ troubles, about  _ Jerry, _ but she didn't know if she wanted to reveal that secret yet. She decided to say nothing and they continued their walk in silence.

Finally, they came upon Green Gables. The pair slowly walked up to the house, where so much had already happened that morning. Gilbert approached the door and knocked. After a moment, Marilla came and gave them both a fond smile.

"Diana! Gilbert! What a pleasant surprise," she said, opening the door and letting them in.

"How's Anne?" Diana asked her, taking off her gloves and stuffing them into her coat pocket.

"She's resting now, but I'm sure she'll wake up in a bit."

Diana gave a sigh of relief and placed Anne's books down on the table. "I did all of her notes so she won't have to worry about falling behind."

"Thank you, Diana. Please take off your coats, stay for dinner," Marilla offered warmly.

"I would stay, but my parents don't know I'm here," Diana replied.

Marilla waved a hand in dismissal. "Jerry has to go into town to fetch the post any how, I'm sure he can stop by and let them know."

"Jerry?" Diana asked her heart kicking in her chest.

"Yes, of course. Now, off with your coats. I'll put on a pot of tea," Marilla said, bustling into the kitchen.

Gilbert grabbed the back of Diana's coat, helping her out of it. She smiled at him in thanks and he hung it up for her as she sat down at the dining room table. He did the same with his own before sitting down across from her. 

Diana studied Gilbert's face. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and a certain lack of energy. A bruise had also started to form above the cut on his cheek, and she felt a bit of concern bubbling up from inside her chest. 

She leaned across the table and whispered, "You should ice that."

Gilbert looked up at her, confused. "What?"

Just then Marilla came in with the teapot, setting it down.

"Careful, it's still hot," she warned them.

"Thank you, Ms. Cuthbert. Um, might we have some ice?" Diana asked.

"Ice?"

Diana gestured to Gilbert's face and he rolled his eyes.

"It'll just be a moment," Marilla said. She went back into the kitchen.

Diana carefully poured them each a cup of tea and they each sipped in silence.

"It's not a big deal," Gilbert said suddenly.

Diana placed down her tea and gave him a skeptical look. "Have you looked in a mirror recently," she asked him, "or do you just not care enough about yourself?"

Gilbert gave Diana a wounded look. She was right, he hadn't thought of himself for a while now. He hadn't really had the chance too. First with Mary, helping Bash and taking care of Dellie, and now Anne, he hadn't been able to afford the luxury.

Diana looked at him expectantly, but he just sighed. Finally, she stood, walking over to her coat and pulling out a compact mirror. She handed it to him. He looked at the mirror and then up at her with a skeptical expression. She glared at him and then at the mirror. He sighed and opened it.

Well, he had to admit, he looked terrible. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, cuts littered his face, and a purple bruise was forming under his left eye. The bruise was above a particularly nasty gash that had cut a long, thin line across his cheek. It was no longer bleeding, but it still stung. He looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a thorn bush, which seemed true enough.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Diana said softly.

Just then, Marilla came back with a bowl of ice and a clean handkerchief. She set it down next to Gilbert before taking her leave back to the kitchen.

Gilbert closed the compact and placed it on the table in front of her. Diana took it before standing to put it back.

"You have to take care of yourself too you know," she said, rounding the table and taking a seat next to Gilbert. She picked up the handkerchief and placed a few ice cubes in it.

"Ow," Gilbert growled as she pressed it to his face.

"It's your own fault," she said.

"I feel like you're being hard on me."

Their eyes met and Diana chuckled.

"I'm doing it for Anne. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

Diana hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could a voice interrupted.

"Diana?"

Diana and Gilbert turned. Anne stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at them with a confused expression.

"Anne!" Diana said, handing the handkerchief over to Gilbert and standing up. She began to make her way toward Anne, but she held up her hands.

"I'm still unwell," Anne said. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy, nevertheless my bestest friends."

Diana looked back at Gilbert, seeing if he'd caught what she'd said.

He had.  _ Bestest friends.  _ Both of them. Him  _ and  _ Diana.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Gilbert told her, standing as well.

"Neither should you," Anne said, "and- what happened to your face?!"

"I told you, an apple tr-"

"I meant the rest of it," Anne interrupted.

"Uh- I fell," Gilbert said at the same time Diana said, "He got into a fight."

Gilbert shot Diana a look of warning. She seemed just as unimpressed with his excuse.

Anne looked from one to the other suspiciously. "Which was it?"

"A fight." "He fell." 

They glared at each other again. Diana pursed her lips and looked at Gilbert, seemingly saying,  _ What are you doing? _ He returned the look.

"He fell, during a fight," Diana said finally.

"Right into a bush," he added.

"And you said you scratched it picking apples," Anne said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That was before the bruise," Diana said.

"And the other tiny scratches," Gilbert added. Anne kept staring at them, unconvinced.

"Oh, Anne!" Marilla said cheerfully, appearing in the dining room once more. "Diana took your school notes for you and brought them here."

"That's right, I did," Diana said, trying to change the subject.

"Thank you."

"And I gave Dellie the doll you made," Gilbert added.

Anne beamed. "Did she like it?"

"They both did," Gilbert said, his expression softening.

Anne smiled. Gilbert noticed her face was still red from fever.

"You should really go back to bed," he said once more.

"Listen to him, Anne," Marilla commanded.

Anne nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"We'll all be spending a little time here if you need us," Diana assured her.

Anne smiled and nodded once more before heading back upstairs.

Gilbert let out a sigh and sat back down. 

"You too, Gilbert," Marilla said.

"What?"

"Your bed is still made, so go rest," Marilla said. "You won't make it to dinner unless you take a nap."

Gilbert was about to object when Diana glared daggers at him. "Fine," he said, holding up his hands in surrender and walking toward the stairs. When he looked up, he saw Anne sitting at the top. He gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Can you help me?"

He quickly climbed up to her. "Did you fall?" he asked quietly.

Anne watched a concerned expression spread across his face, same as the one he had when he'd woken up in her chair. Guilt kicked inside her.

"No, I just feel dizzy," she replied.

He felt her face, and this time she didn't provide an ounce of protest. 

"You need more water," he declared. 

Then, he bent down and picked her up off the stairs, carrying Anne toward her bedroom.

Subconsciously, she reached out a hand and brushed her thumb along the cut on his cheek. He flinched away before turning his eyes to meet her gaze. She felt her heart begin to race as he looked at her. It was that same expression that always made her melt. She slowly let her hand drift away from his face and onto his chest. His heart felt like it was pounding. __

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

"Anne," he whispered, his face only inches from hers.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I'm going to put you down now," he told her.

Anne looked around, being pulled out of her daydream. They had made it to her room and were hovering over her bed.

"Right," she said.

He slowly set her down before pulling the sheets over her. Beside her bed was a pitcher of water that Marilla brought up earlier. Gilbert carefully poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"Can you take it from here?"

Anne glanced up at him, suddenly noticing how fatigued he looked. Carrying her probably hadn't helped his sleep deprived state. She felt the guilt kick into her stomach again.

"Yes, of course," she mumbled.

He nodded and made his way out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, Anne groaned. This experience was  _ not  _ helping her figure out how she felt about Gilbert Blythe. Ever since dance practice she could hardly stop thinking about him. Now he was here, in her house, carrying her up the stairs like some kind of prince. She buried her head in her hands.

"How humiliating," she groaned.

Gilbert let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed in the guest room. At least this way he wouldn't be apart from Anne. Still, he didn't like that he was intruding on Green Gables and Anne's life here. It felt  _ wrong _ somehow. His affections for Winifred were unchanged, that was for certain. So why was he here? He ran a hand through his hair, remembering how his father had told him his mother always over thought things. Just like he did, apparently.

He suddenly remembered the essay on difficult choices and smiled. He had the perfect topic. 

He pulled out some paper and a pen, thinking carefully before he began to write. Eventually his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

The field, golden and beautiful, the crisp summer air, the scent of apples. The raven haired woman, his mother. 

And Anne.

Anne turned to look at him, her eyes shining a brilliant shade of blue. She ran toward him before grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" he shouted over the wind. He could feel himself smiling.

Anne was beaming at him. She didn't answer, only laughed and whooped as they ran along. He laughed with her. He couldn't help it. Whatever this was, it was  _ fun _ . He couldn't remember the last time he had fun.

Then they reached it, wherever it was she'd been dragging him. In front of them spread out a green plain with beautiful white flowers. Queen Anne's Lace. Wild carrots.

He bent down to cup the blossoms in the palm of his hands.

"Carrots!" he whispered.

He turned to see Anne, thirteen years old again, before feeling the slate crack across his face.

"I'm not  _ talking _ to you!"

"Gilbert," someone said. " _ Gilbert!" _

Gilbert jerked awake to see Diana standing over his bed. 

"Honestly," she muttered, "falling asleep while doing an essay."

He blinked up at her, seeing his paper in her hands. "Don't read it," he said.

"I  _ didn't _ ," she assured him. "I was collecting it. It must've slipped off the bed when you fell asleep."

He sat up and she handed it to him.

"We had dinner already," she said. "We figured it would be best for you to sleep."

Gilbert nodded, he felt a lot less tired. "Thanks."

She stood there for a moment longer before he looked up at her.

"Something else I can do for you?"

Diana cleared her throat before asking, "Can you walk me home?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Please," she added.

"Is Anne asleep yet?" he asked.

"For about an hour now," Diana replied.

Gilbert nodded. "Fine," he said finally, standing up and gathering his things. They walked down stairs and he grabbed his jacket off the rack.

"Thank you for coming, you two," Marilla called, as she saw them grab their things from her place in the kitchen.

"Thank you for having us," Diana said. "Dinner was delicious."

"And the nap was lovely," Gilbert added.

Marilla nodded before waving them off. They left, walking down the path and out the gate. It was dusk, just enough light to get Gilbert home after he walked Diana back.

They walked in silence, and it was at times like this when Diana realized she knew very little about Gilbert Blythe. Sure she knew  _ about  _ him, like his entire family history, how many crops he sold at harvest time, when he started picking the apples, and how many horses he had on his quaint farm land. Her parents had lived in Avonlea for a very long time and prided themselves in knowing everything  _ about  _ the people here. But Diana didn't really  _ know  _ Gilbert Blythe. She'd always considered him a fine acquaintance, a respectable young man, but never really a true friend. At least, not until Anne lifted the veil from over her eyes and showed her the world isn't always as black and white as her parents make it out to be. To them, an orphan was an orphan, a poor person would always be poor, and a farm boy was born to reap his crops.

She stared at the back of Gilbert's silhouette. No wonder Anne had become so enchanted with him. Diana was starting to see how alike the both of them seemed to be. Always sticking up for the right thing, thinking outside of the current social boundaries of the world, creating their own paths from tragic beginnings. To a girl like Diana, born with everything she'd ever need, their lives were admirable and their compassion even more so.

Gilbert walked Diana to the front door and watched as she placed her hand on the doorknob. He was about to turn away when Diana turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I know you didn't want to leave."

"It's alright," Gilbert replied. "I get not wanting to walk home in the dark alone."

"No, it's not that," Diana said. "Marilla  _ insisted _ that you go home."

"Marilla?"

"She asked me to let you walk me home. I told her we should let you sleep but she said Bash would probably be expecting you."

"He's not really," Gilbert said with a shrug, "but I don't blame her. Marilla has her hands full with Anne. The last thing she needs is a couple more kids to take care of."

Diana nodded. "She seemed better though? I mean, she did get in and out of bed by herself."

Gilbert quickly decided not to tell Diana that he'd helped Anne back to bed earlier that evening.

"Yeah, she seems better."

They stood there in an awkward silence before Gilbert said, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Diana replied, turning the doorknob and hurrying inside.

Gilbert shook his head as he walked away. 

" _ Girls. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!
> 
> I know I said I would stop uploading daily but here I am again with another daily upload! Turns out I'm trash and have no life and nothing else better to do!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I think I've become addicted to writing this story, which is good and bad because it means more for you but less time for me. But don't worry! I enjoy it because you enjoy it. You've all been leaving such lovely comments it's wonderful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was almost all Diana and Gilbert bonding time (*ahem* sorry).
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	4. Through the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Gilbert arises to a new day and must deal with the repercussions of befriending Diana and Anne confides in daisies for love advise.  
> ________________________  
> He looked out over the fields of green, toward Anne's house. He wondered how she was fairing. Did she miss him? As soon as he thought the question he pushed it away. Anne probably wasn't even thinking of him, nevertheless missing him.
> 
> Anne did miss Gilbert, but she'd never admit to it. She was too busy contemplating her feelings for him, and her current state of rest was not helping her mind distract her from these gnawing thoughts.

Gilbert awoke with the dawn streaming in through his window. He groggily squinted through the light and looked around. He was home, in his own bed, and he felt extremely well rested. Yesterday felt like forever ago, but it had really only been 24 hours since he awoke to Anne smiling at him.

He'd  _ awoken  _ to  _ Anne. _

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before rolling over onto his back with a groan. He'd come home right after dropping off Diana at her house last night. It was quite a ways from Gilbert's, but not too far as to make the trek unbearable. He'd walked in on a grumpy Dellie and an even grumpier Bash, and tried his best not to disturb them. Then he did the rest of his school work and went straight to bed.

His stomach growled suddenly and he realized he hadn't had any dinner. Gilbert sighed, pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed before walking downstairs.

Sebastian was already up, Dellie in his arms as he hummed to her softly. They both seemed to be in a better mood this morning. Mrs. Lacroix was already cooking, and whatever she was making it smelled delicious.

"Ah!" Sebastian exclaimed as Gilbert sat down at the table. "The dead rises."

" _ Ha ha _ ," Gilbert retorted sarcastically.

Mrs. Lacroix set down the plate in front of him. It was eggs and biscuits. Just what he needed.

"How's Anne?" she asked him.

"She's been better," Gilbert muttered, grabbing the strawberry jam and smothering his biscuit before taking a bite. He let out a sound of satisfaction before mumbling, "This tastes amazing."

Mrs. Lacroix smiled at him before handing another plate to Bash.

When Gilbert was done he placed his dishes in the sink with a sigh. He looked out over the fields of green, toward Anne's house. He wondered how she was fairing. Did she miss him? As soon as he thought the question he pushed it away. Anne probably wasn't even thinking of him, nevertheless missing him.

Anne did miss Gilbert, but she'd never admit to it. She was too busy contemplating her feelings for him, and her current state of  _ rest  _ was not helping her mind distract her from these gnawing thoughts.

To distract herself she was standing outside in the garden, looking at Marilla's freshly planted herbs. She walked around them carefully, trying not to step on their delicate leaves, and bent down to touch one.

"Oh, handsome stranger," she whispered to the plant, "at least you're here to notice me."

She paused for a moment, giving a chance for the plant to respond.

"What's that?" she asked with a gasp. "You're already taken? By Miss Basil!"

She glared at the green shrub next to it accusingly.

"How could you, Mr. Plant? I thought you were  _ my _ true love," she said with a huff, crossing her arms.

"You thought wrong."

She turned to see Jerry, casually leaning against a shovel as he watched her, an amused expression on his face.

"Must you always interrupt?" Anne asked, annoyed.

Jerry shrugged. "You look ridiculous talking to plants."

"Well you look ridiculous  _ in general _ ," Anne shot back.

He shook his head before turning away. "Whatever. I'm just saying, I don't think you're gonna find your true love in a garden."

" _ Watch me _ ," Anne muttered under her breath.

"Anne! What in heaven's name are you doing in my garden?" Marilla shouted from the doorstep of the house. "Come here this instant!"

"Yes, Marilla!" Anne called back.

She weaved her way back through the garden, latching the gate behind her and trekking back up to the house. Marilla let her in and Anne was brought upon the most beautiful scene. Dishes of all kinds of baked goods were set on the table. Pies and cakes, tarts and pastries, muffins and cookies all sat in scrumptious piles. Tea was set out as well, and the plates were surrounded by a display of wild flowers and green leaves.

"What's all this?" Anne asked, wonder filling her expression.

"Well, you know how I bake when… well…" Marilla trailed off.

Anne knew. Marilla baked relentlessly when she was worried about something, and apparently Anne's passing fever had been no exception.

"I figured you'd like something nice after your fever broke, and I thought we could celebrate."

"But there's so much!" Anne exclaimed. "How are we going to eat it all?"

Marilla shrugged. "I figured I'd bring a few to Gilbert as a thank you gift."

Anne whirled toward her. "He's not coming back today?"

"He might," Marilla said, "but I'm sure he's plenty busy on the farm with Sebastian."

Anne couldn't help but feel disappointed. "But he doesn't know my fever's broke. Shouldn't he still be worried?"

"That boy knows you'll be just fine by the end of the week. I'm sure his has his own plans as well. He can't be making time just for you," Marilla chattered as she poured them some tea. "Now why don't you have something, Anne. You must be starved."

Anne sat down solemnly as she bit into a strawberry tart.

Gilbert had headed off to school, walking up to the door without much excitement. Part of him wanted to skip today all together. What was the point if he couldn't go see Anne?

He shook the thoughts from his head and pulled open the door. When he walked into the school, he was immediately approached by Diana.

"Hello, Gilbert," she greeted politely.

"Diana," he said, barely glancing at her as he hung his coat.

She grabbed his arm and pulled so he was looking at her.

" _ Eye contact, _ " she hissed. "That's one of the most basic principles of formal conversation. And do say  _ hello _ next time."

"I didn't realize we were engaging in…  _ formal conversation _ ," Gilbert drawled, grabbing his books and stepping past her.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. "Are you going back to see Anne today?" she questioned. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Diana sighed as they paused next to his desk. "I'm still worried."

Gilbert examined Diana's expression. She looked stressed and tired, like she hadn't slept much after she'd returned home.

"I can't help but think… what if-"

"I'm sure Anne's doing fine," Gilbert said reassuringly, quickly interrupting Diana's thoughts. He too had been down this spiralling hole of thoughts for the past day.  _ What if her fever didn't break? What if she got worse before she got better? What if something bad had happened and he didn't know? What if there was something he could have done? _

"How can you be sure?" Diana asked him, her voice growing quieter.

Gilbert reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Because I know Anne. She wouldn't let a little fever get the best of her."

He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Diana.

Nevertheless, she smiled at him gratefully before wrapping her arms around him.

Gilbert, surprised, took a second before hugging her back.

"Anne would be thankful," Diana said as she pulled away, "to have a friend like you; even though she might not always admit it."

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat before he took his seat.

"Your face looks much better today," Diana added, her eyes gazing at his cheek.

"It was the ice," he said. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome," she replied.

Then Miss Stacy called the class to attention and Diana took her seat. From behind her, Josie clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Diana only rolled her eyes.

At lunch time, Josie practically dragged Diana out of the school, cornering her against the "Take Notice" board.

"What are you thinking, Diana Barry?" she snapped.

Diana glared at her. "What are you talking about  _ this  _ time, Josie?"

"You and  _ Gilbert Blythe? _ " she drawled, as though this was obvious. "He's an orphaned farmer. He has nothing to offer you Diana-"

Diana pushed Josie out of her face and started walking away, but Josie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Our parents have prepared us our whole lives to marry  _ eligible  _ suitors, Diana," Josie scolded. "You can't just throw that away for-"

"I don't like Gilbert Blythe!" Diana shouted.

Gilbert stared at Diana from his spot next to the white washed wall. He'd seen the commotion and had come over to help, but apparently he wasn't needed.

They turned to see him standing there. Gilbert was giving Diana a wounded and disappointed look. Her heart dropped as she saw his face and she immediately regretted what she'd said.

"He's my friend," she said quickly, still looking at him, trying to make up for her words.

His expression softened and he smiled at her. She smiled back. Josie looked a ghast.

In response, she squeezed Diana's wrist even harder, attempting to drag her away from Gilbert.

"Wait-" Diana protested. "Let go!"

Josie felt a hand grab her wrist and stopped. When she looked up, Gilbert was only inches away from her, giving her a deadly gaze.

"You heard her," he warned. "Let her go."

Josie dropped her hand and Gilbert let go of Josie, stepping between the two girls to take a defensive spot in front of Diana.

"Y-You can't just grab me like I'm a boy," Josie said. "It's not-"

"Proper etiquette?" Gilbert asked. "You were being no less cruel to Diana as the boys are to each other. You think I can let that slide just because you're a girl?"

Josie blinked. "Well-"

"Well, nothing," Gilbert snapped. "Let's go, Diana."

He turned around and walked past Diana, toward the other side of the school house. Diana gazed at Josie for a second more, enjoying the dumbfounded expression on her face, before smirking triumphantly and following Gilbert.

"You really didn't have to do that," she said as she caught up with him.

"It's no trouble. I swear I can't stand that girl sometimes."

"Yeah, she's teased Anne every day for  _ years _ ," Diana muttered.

Gilbert whirled to Diana. "Seriously?"

Diana blinked, surprised this was news to him. "Yeah, she calls her _orphan trash_. How do you not know this?"

Gilbert knew that Josie had a particular  _ type _ of person she thought was worthy of her interaction, but he didn't think she actively went out of her way to criticize others.

Only the girls obviously.

"We've all been bullied by Josie before," Diana told him. "She's hard to stand up to sometimes. She uses the truth a lot, that way you can't argue with her, but it's the _ way  _ she says it that kills you."

Gilbert felt his heart kick in his chest. How many times had Josie made fun of Anne? He imagined the number to be unforgivable.

He shook his head. "That's so… messed up," he muttered, running a hand through his dark curls.

"Yeah," Diana said quietly.

They finally took a seat by the small stream and opened their lunch.

"Seems weird to be eating with you instead of the girls," Diana said.

"You can go if you'd like," he offered.

"Oh, no! I don't mind, I'm just not used to eating with… you," she said, carefully. "Who do you usually eat with anyway?"

"Miss Stacy… or no one," Gilbert replied.

"Seriously?"

"It's always been that way," he said with a shrug. "Like you said yesterday, most of the boys here are pretty… unbearable."

"I said  _ unkind, _ " Diana corrected.

"Same thing," Gilbert said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Diana rolled her eyes and took a bite of her tart. She took out another and offered it to him.

"Thank you," he said, taking a bite. "Wow!"

"Good, aren't they?" she asked. "Our cook works absolute wonders!"

They finished the rest of their lunch in a satisfying sort of quiet. Content with each other's company, they seemed perfectly happy. Each joked back and forth, and Gilbert said something that made Diana laugh way too hard.

Ruby watched this all from the window.

"Are they… courting?" she asked from her perch.

Josie scoffed. "No way would Diana court with such a person," she declared. "It wouldn't make any sense for her. Plus, her parents would never allow such a thing."

"Shouldn't you be upset, Ruby?" asked Tillie from her spot on the floor.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm interested in someone else," she mumbled, taking her eyes off of Gilbert and looking toward Moody, who was talking with Charlie. He noticed her through the window and waved. She waved back shyly.

Josie rolled her eyes.

Jane pulled Ruby down to the floor by her sleeve. "What happened to not talking to boys?" she hissed.

"I wasn't talking, I was just waving," Ruby whined.

"Look! I swear, if Diana Barry gets swept up by someone before I do, I will lose my reputation," Josie whispered, having the girls lean in to listen. "We have to do something!"

"I like them," Ruby argued.

"They  _ do _ look cute together," Tillie added.

"Jane?" Josie asked desperately. "You'll help me, won't you?"

Jane bit her lip. "Sorry, but I think we'd best stay out of this one."

"Besides, Diana said they're just friends," Ruby told Josie.

"Friends that eat lunch together?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Why not?" Ruby said. "We're eating lunch together."

"But he's a  _ boy _ and she's a  _ girl _ ," Josie emphasized, as if Ruby wasn't already aware of this.

"I bet they  _ are  _ courting. In  _ secret, _ " Jane said ominously.

"Really?" Tillie asked in a low voice.

"I'm just  _ saying, _ " Jane said. "Don't you see something wrong with this whole picture?"

They all stared at her blankly.

" _ Where's Anne? _ " Jane finally asked. "Don't you think it's a little strange that she disappeared and suddenly Gilbert Blythe starts hanging out with Diana?"

"So what do you think happened?" Tillie asked, intrigued.

"I think…" Jane said, leaning in to whisper, "they  _ killed _ her."

" _ Jane! _ " Ruby exclaimed.

"Think about it! The only thing in the way of them being in a relationship was _Anne_ , and now she's out of the picture."

"If she is then good riddance," Josie murmured.

"How could you even say that?" Ruby asked, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes.

"Relax, Ruby," Josie scolded. "Jane was only joking."

Jane rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cheese.

"You guys are awful," Ruby muttered, standing up with her basket and walking out of the room.

"You're too harsh," Tillie added, following Ruby.

Jane, not wanting to be alone with Josie, left as well. Josie huffed sadly and took another aggressive bite of her bread.

Ruby walked outside with her basket and approached Diana and Gilbert.

"May I join you?" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

Diana and Gilbert traded glances before Diana said, "Of course, Ruby."

She sat down next to them. "What happened to Anne?" she asked.

Diana was surprised that Ruby was curious.

"I only ask, because… because…" Ruby's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what Jane had said, and she began sniffling. "Jane said you killed her!" Then she promptly erupted into sobs.

There was a moment of surprise before a smile broke out over Gilbert's face. Diana turned to glance at him, flashing him a smile of her own, and they burst into a fit of laughter. Ruby looked up at them, confused.

After Diana had finished laughing, she pat Ruby's back reassuringly.

"We didn't kill her," she started.

"Anne's been sick with fever. She'll be back next week," Gilbert finished.

"Oh," Ruby said. "So… you're not courting?"

They burst into giggles once more and Ruby pouted.

"No," Gilbert said.

"We just went to visit Anne together yesterday," Diana said. "He walked me home after that and this meal is to thank him."

"Oh, school lunch! How thoughtful of you, dearest Diana," he said sarcastically.

Diana rolled her eyes, but deep down he amused her.

"So when Anne comes back, will everything go back to normal?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Diana and Gilbert traded looks. Did they really want things to go back to normal? They had become such good friends, did they really want to give that up? Each of them felt the need to learn more about the other, but maybe this wasn't the right time to do so.

"I think so," Gilbert finally said, making up Diana's mind for her. She gave him a thankful look, though it was bittersweet. They really had become great friends over the past day and a half, she felt bad it had to end so soon.

But Gilbert knew that this would be best for everyone. The girls would stop torturing Diana, Anne would go back to pestering him, and he would go on courting Winifred.

Not that he'd ever considered stopping, that is.

Anne sat in the meadow, picking daisies carefully and pulling their petals one by one.

_ He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me… _

She paused as she picked the last petal.

_ He loves me not. _

She frowned, unsatisfied with the outcome, before ripping up another daisy.

"What are you doing?"

Anne looked up to see Jerry standing above her.

"What does it look like?"

Jerry gestured to the fallen petals. "It looks like you're torturing the flowers."

"I'm not torturing them," Anne objected. "I'm consulting them for love advice."

"Love advice?" Jerry asked.

Anne nodded briskly.

"Can I try?"

Anne looked up at Jerry and saw his curious expression. She handed him a daisy.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Just pick the petals, and each time you pick one you say,  _ she loves me,  _ and then, _ she loves me not,  _ over and over until the flower has no petals left."

"Okay," he said. "She loves me. She loves me not?" He picked a single petal. "She loves m-"

"Stop, stop, stop," Anne interrupted. "You're doing it wrong. Here." She picked a new daisy. "He loves me," she said, plucking a petal. "He loves me not," she plucked another. "See, just like that."

They both watched as Jerry did this with a fresh daisy. He reached the last petal.

"She loves me not," he mumbled solemnly as he picked the last petal. He turned to Anne. "Is it always true?"

"Well, that's only one daisy's opinion. You can always consult another," she said, picking another and handing it to him.

He took it with a sigh. "I think I'm okay," he said. He reached out and tucked the flower gently behind Anne's ear. " _ Merci _ ."

He stood up and began his walk back toward the farm to finish his daily chores. Anne stood up to follow, but when she was upright her head began to spin. She saw black spots fill her vision. Feeling dizzy, she called, "Jerry!" Then, her knees buckled before everything went dark.

Jerry turned just in time to see Anne fall backward into the flowers. "Anne!" he shouted. He raced back toward her to kneel down at her side. "Anne?  _ Anne! _ " he cried in a panic. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her up, placing her arms over his shoulders before picking her up by her legs. He draped her limply over his back, huffing with the effort. When he stood, he took off as fast as he could, back toward Green Gables.

Marilla was doing the dishes when she saw them from the kitchen window. Jerry was breathlessly carrying Anne on his back. She dropped the plate she was washing with a splash and wiped her hands on her apron before flinging open the door and running outside.

"Anne!" she shouted, racing toward them. "What happened?" she asked Jerry as she reached them.

"She fainted," Jerry replied frantically. "I don't know-"

"Let's get her inside," Marilla said calmly. "She's probably just tired herself out."

Once Anne was laid on the couch, Marilla touched her forehead. She seemed to be a normal temperature, at which Marilla let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?" Jerry asked, standing close by.

Marilla nodded. "She should be fine. She just needs rest."

Jerry ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I should've told her to stay closer to the house," he said regretfully.

"Fiddlesticks," Marilla said, grabbing a knitted blanket and draping it over Anne. "You know Anne has always been an individual of adventure. We couldn't have kept her close even if we wanted to. It's good enough that you were there for her. Now, best be off to work," she told him.

Jerry nodded, giving Anne one last look before heading out of the house. Marilla sighed before walking back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

School had finished, and Diana stood outside with Gilbert.

"You're not coming?" she asked him, ready to head off to Green Gables.

He hesitated. He'd already made plans with Winifred that night. He felt like canceling, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I can't," he said finally. "I have something to do. Give Anne my well wishes."

"I will."

"And you'll be okay walking there on your own?" Gilbert asked her.

"Ruby is coming with me. She wants to make sure Anne is still alive and that we weren't plotting."

They both chuckled at this.

"If something happened…" he trailed off.

"I'll send word right away, don't worry," she told him.

He nodded gratefully before saying, "Have a good evening."

"You too."

He started off on his walk before he heard Diana call after him.

"And, Gilbert?"

He turned to look back at her.

"You've been a great friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!
> 
> I am so sorry this chapter did not have any Gilbert and Anne moments :/ I really wanted the characters to get back in their daily routine before putting anymore spins into the story. I know it was probably boring to read and I apologize. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your wonderful comments. Your love means everything.
> 
> Forever and a day  
> \- HL


	5. Amidst evening light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Gilbert goes home to get ready for tea with Winifred and Diana and Ruby visit Anne.  
> __________________________  
> But really, everything had changed.
> 
> Now she knew for a fact that Gilbert had feelings for Anne. Seeing him upset and worried like he had been only happens when you really love someone. Rushing to her side the way he did? Coming back just to check on her? Even befriending Diana; it was all because of Anne. It just seemed so obvious to her.

Gilbert arrived home from school with a smile on his face. His jacket was now slung over his shoulder, as the warm spring air had been begging for him to take it off. As he approached the front of the house, he saw Bash working in the garden with a shovel.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Ah, Blythe!" Bash greeted, looking up at Gilbert. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve and sighed. "It's a mess. I don't know how she did it."

Gilbert smirked. "She had you beat."

Sebastian laughed. "That's the truth."

Gilbert rounded the garden.

"Hold on!" Bash called. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy."

Gilbert gave him a questioning look.

"Why you all smiles today, huh? Is Anne back at school?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I just…" he trailed off. His time with Diana had been well spent, and he laughed softly to himself at the absurdity of Ruby's statement once more. "A lot happened today."

"Mind filling me in?" Bash asked, sticking his shovel into the dirt and exiting the garden.

"Not at all," Gilbert replied warmly. They walked into the house together, grabbing water before sitting down at the table. He recounted the events of the day, telling Sebastian all about Diana and their slight with Josie.

"You seem fond of this girl," Bash noted.

Gilbert shrugged. "She's a nice girl! And Anne is good friends with her, so…"

"Oh, I see. Getting to her best friend first," Bash said, tapping his temple twice. "Clever."

"No," Gilbert protested, standing up to get another glass of water. "No, that's not what this is about."

Bash raised an eyebrow, but chose not to argue.

"Besides I have… other things to worry about other than  _ girls, _ " Gilbert said.

"Like what?" Bash asked, standing to meet his gaze. "Blythe, come on! This Anne girl-"

"I told you, it's not like that," Gilbert said, brushing him off.

Bash shook his head before leaning down to look at Dellie, who was looking back up at him with a curious expression from her basket.

"Uncle Gilbert is blind," Bash whispered to her, pinching her tiny hand between his fingers. "Blind as a bat in the daytime."

Gilbert scoffed. "Don't tell her that!"

"I'm not saying anything bad," Bash objected. "I'm only speaking the truth."

Gilbert opened his mouth to argue, but for some reason he couldn't find any protest. Instead he muttered, "Whatever."

"Mhm," Bash said. Then he picked up baby Dellie in his arms. She let out a laugh as he bounced her up and down.

Anne awoke on the couch once more, squinting through the light and letting out a sigh. How  _ embarrassing.  _ Fainting without notice was such a  _ pathetic  _ thing to do, and she hated it. She didn't want to be regarded as a fragile creature and she certainly didn't think she  _ was _ one.

She pulled the blankets off of her and shot up, but immediately sat back down when her head began to spin. She slumped into the couch and pouted, remembering the last time she felt faint. Gilbert had carried her up the stairs.

_ Gilbert _ had  _ carried  _ her.

She let out a yelp as she blushed, grabbing the nearest couch pillow burying her head into it. 

"No, no, no, no, no," she protested as she felt butterflies rise into her stomach, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"What on Earth are you doing?" 

Anne looked up to see Marilla standing at the door.

"I want to go out!" Anne blurted.

"No," Marilla said. "You gave us all a right scare by fainting. You need rest."

"But I  _ just  _ slept for…" she looked at the clock, " _ three  _ hours!"

"Well apparently it wasn't enough. Go out to the barn and thank Jerry if you're well enough. If not, go back to bed."

Anne groaned as Marilla left the room.

_ Thank Jerry? _

"What am I thanking him for?" she called.

Marilla entered the door frame once more.

"He carried you here  _ on his back. _ As if that boy hasn't done enough for this family already."

This time she stood up slowly, thankful when no dizziness came over her. She walked cautiously through the front door and toward the barn. 

Jerry was shoveling hay, and noticed Anne only when she was a few feet away from him. He paused to look at her.

She swallowed thickly before saying, "Thank you. And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jerry waved a hand, dismissing the apology. "Are feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," Anne said. "Thank you for asking."

He gave her a nod. There was an awkward pause.

_ I guess that's it,  _ Anne thought. She nodded back at him before turning.

"Anne."

She looked back at him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She gave him a kind smile before leaving.

When she was gone, Jerry let out a sigh before starting back into his pile of hay.

Meanwhile, Diana and Ruby were making their way up the path to Green Gables.

"Is she well enough to be seen?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Diana replied.

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Is she still sick? Has she eaten? Shouldn't we have brought-"

"I don't know, Ruby!" Diana snapped, shooting her a look.

Ruby sighed, seemingly disappointed at Diana's lack of knowledge.

They stepped up to the house and Diana knocked on the door, Ruby beside her. They still had their school things in hand and only planned for a short visit.

Marilla opened the door to greet them.

"Girls! What a lovely surprise! Anne should be sick more often just for the sake of company."

"We don't mean to intrude," Diana said apologetically.

"Not at all, please come in," Marilla said, opening the door to them. 

They stepped inside.

"Where's Anne?" Ruby asked.

"She's out in the barn with Jerry but she'll be back shortly."

"Jerry?" asked Diana. "Is… are they working?"

"Anne ran out to give Jerry a message," Marilla said, walking into the kitchen. She had already wrapped some of the leftover pies and now brought them out to the girls.

"There's one for each of you," she said. Before either of the girls could object, she added, "I'm  _ trying _ to be rid of them."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Cuthbert," Diana said, taking a pie and putting it into her basket. Ruby did the same.

Suddenly, Anne burst in through the front door and Diana beamed when she saw her. Anne was wearing a simple pine green dress, her hair in two, slightly messy braids. A wilted and slightly crumpled flower was tucked haphazardly behind one ear, but her eyes were bright and she looked much better.

"Diana!" Anne exclaimed. She immediately lunged to hug her and Diana laughed happily at Anne's embrace.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Diana bubbled. "School has been dreadful without you!"

"I guarantee your longing to see me pales in comparison to how I've felt all day today but, seeing you now, it is clear to me that absence does  _ indeed _ make the heart grow fonder," Anne whispered into Diana's hair.

"You're alive!" Ruby said suddenly. 

The girls pulled apart to look at Ruby. She was staring at Anne with wide eyes. "I'm so happy!" she cried.

She threw herself into Anne's arms, who in turn shot Diana a confused glance. Diana only laughed, which made Anne smile. 

"It's good to see you both," Anne said, as they settled into their seats at the dining room table, "but what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you were alive," Ruby said.

Diana rolled her eyes, waving a hand to dismiss Ruby's statement. "We came to see how you were doing."

Anne shrugged. "My fever broke last night, and I had a dizzy spell earlier, but other than that I'm fine."

Diana narrowed her eyes.

"I'm  _ fine. _ "

"Did you faint?" Ruby asked. "One time my mother had a dizzy spell and she fainted."

Anne pursed her lips and glanced at Diana. Diana glared back at her.

" _ Yes _ , but I'm okay now," she reassured them.

Diana was giving her a skeptical expression, but said nothing.

"Where's Gilbert?" Anne asked before she could stop herself. 

"He went home, said he had something to do," Diana informed her.

Anne nodded, but she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. She had really wanted to see him, if only to let him know she was doing better.

The girls chatted about school and Diana recounted the classes proceedings for the last two days. She left out the parts about Josie and Gilbert, not wanting Anne to be worried or jealous. She knew that telling her she'd spent lunch with him would get her all flustered and aggravated, so she said nothing. Everything would be back to normal in a few days anyway, and she and Gilbert would be pretending that nothing had changed.

But really, everything had changed.

Now she knew for a fact that Gilbert had feelings for Anne. Seeing him upset and worried like he had been only happens when you really _ love  _ someone. Rushing to her side the way he did? Coming back just to check on her? Even befriending Diana; it was all because of Anne. It just seemed so obvious to her.

But Anne and Gilbert were rivals in school, bad at expressing their feelings, and had no idea what courting even _was._ Diana could meddle, but it wasn't really any of her business in the first place. She'd feel wrong if she forced it on them, and if something happened afterward she'd never forgive herself.

After an hour or so, and a spot of tea, Ruby and Diana put on their coats, about ready to leave.

"Oh, Diana!" Marilla called as they were about to head out of the door. Diana paused as Marilla handed her another pie. "If it's not too much trouble, could you bring this to Gilbert for me. I know it's quite the walk, but-"

"Not at all," Diana said quickly, taking the pie. "I'd be happy too."

"I could do it!" Anne interjected.

"You still need rest. No way am I letting you walk all across creation after fainting earlier today."

Diana raised an eyebrow at Anne, who wore an annoyed expression.

"Do you have something to tell him Anne?" Diana asked.

Anne blushed. She had a million things to say to Gilbert, but she wouldn't even know where to start.

"No, it's alright," she mumbled.

Diana nodded. "Then, have a goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Anne!" Ruby chirped.

Then the two headed out, walking down the path and around the bend.

Anne sighed, wanting nothing more than to follow them.

After Diana parted ways with Ruby, she walked towards Gilbert's house. It wasn't far from Anne's, and it was a beautiful day for a walk. The warm breeze blew through the trees, and the mud had finally dried from the last rain.

She approached Gilbert's house, realizing the last time she'd been here had been Mary's funeral, and the time before that Mr. Blythe. Had she ever been here on good terms?

She knocked on the door before taking a step back. When the door opened, she jerked her head up to see Gilbert. His hair was damp and he was wearing a very clean, very white shirt. She was surprised by his dashing appearance and lost all words.

"Diana?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"Oh, excuse me," he said. " _ Hello,  _ Diana. Did I do it right?" A smile danced across his lips.

She cleared her throat before reaching into her basket.

"I brought pie," she said quickly, offering it to him.

He laughed, amused by her sudden lack of formality.

"Come on in," he said, pulling open the door.

Before she could protest he walked back into the house. She followed him in, placing the pie on the table, and looked around at the small kitchen. It was nothing like her own home, but it was quaint and cozy all the same. It smelled wonderful, like spice.

Never in a million years would her mother approve.

"It's from Ms. Cuthbert," Diana said. "The pie, I mean."

Gilbert whirled to look at her. "You already went to Anne's?"

She nodded.

"How is she?"

Diana hesitated, pondering whether she should tell Gilbert about how Anne fainted. 

"Her fever broke yesterday," Diana started.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"But she fainted earlier today. Is that bad?"

Gilbert felt his heart kick in his chest. She fainted? A million thoughts came to him at once. He should have been there. Why hadn't he been there? Was she okay now? Had she hurt herself? 

Did she miss him?

Instead he'd been here, cleaning up and getting ready to have tea with a completely different girl. He should already be on his way. He should be  _ excited _ to go.

Shouldn't he?

"No," he muttered aloud, taking a seat.

"No?" Diana asked.

Gilbert looked up at Diana, who was still waiting for an answer from him.

"No," he repeated. "She probably just tired herself out. How did she seem?"

Diana shrugged. "She seemed like Anne."

Gilbert smiled at this. "Then she'll be alright."

Diana nodded, looking toward the door. "I should probably go."

Gilbert stood. "Right, of course."

He opened the door and she stepped outside before turning around to face him. She almost ran into him as she did, and she yelped as their faces came close to touching. She quickly jerked backwards. As she did, her foot slipped off the step and she began to fall.

Gilbert shot out an arm to catch her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back onto the porch.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, embarrassed, and he let go of her.

"I just wanted to say…" she hesitated. If she told him about Anne's feelings, Anne would never forgive her.

"You wanted to say…" Gilbert nudged.

"I wanted to say that I think you're a wonderful person. I wish we could still be friends."

Gilbert's expression softened, touched. "We can be. Just… from a distance."

Diana smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, for everything," she said softly, stepping down from the porch.

"Hey, if Josie Pye bothers you again, let me know," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I will."

He waved to her as she left, watching her until she disappeared around the trees.

"Did I miss her?"

Gilbert turned to see Sebastian walking toward him.

"Yeah," Gilbert said. "It was Diana. She brought us a pie from Anne's."

"And how's Anne?" he asked as they headed back in.

"Her fever broke, but she does need rest."

"Praise the Lord," Bash said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Noticing that Gilbert still seemed tense, Bash gave him a pat on the back.

"Cheer up! She'll be alright without you for one day."

"She  _ fainted, _ " Gilbert argued.

"Everyone faints. Like you did at that needle, remember?" Bash said with a laugh.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Listen man, your girl will be fine."

"She's not my-" Gilbert let out an annoyed sigh. "Nevermind. I should go."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I just… gotta go, okay?" Gilbert said, grabbing his things and heading out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

It slammed shut behind him and Bash let an amused smirk dance across his face.

"Are you okay?"

Gilbert's gaze landed on Winifred. She was staring at him with a concerned expression.

"Why do you ask?"

Winifred pursed her lips and set down her tea cup. "You've barely said four words to me since we started. Not to mention you've barely touched your tea."

"I guess I'm not in the  _ tea _ mood," Gilbert said softly.

" _ Gilbert _ ," Winifred urged, "whatever it is, allow me to ease your conscience. Please?"

He sighed, leaning forward in his seat. "My friend is - was - sick. I'm just worried about her."

Winifred immediately felt for him. It hadn't been long since Mary died, and having another close friend fall ill had most likely scared Gilbert to his wits end. She reached across the table and touched his hand, and he looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Is she getting better?" Winifred asked.

"From what I've heard. I haven't seen her today."

There was a brief silence as Winifred thought.

"Then you must," she said with finality.

Gilbert gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You  _ have _ to go see her! Don't you want to make sure she's doing alright?"

"Of course, but I thought-"

"Gilbert," Winifred interjected. "If I wanted to have tea with a distracted, stressed, and worried young man, I wouldn't be having tea with  _ you _ . I'd bring Mr. Bones for that."

Gilbert smiled.

"She's your friend, she's sick, and she probably needs you. So just, go be with her," Winifred finished.

"But I-"

" _ Go, _ " she insisted.

Gilbert stared at her for a beat longer.

"We can always have tea another time," Winifred assured him.

Gilbert stood, grabbing Winifred's hand and kissing it softly. "Thank you," he said.

She smiled at him as he backed away. 

"Thank you for everything."

Then he raced out the door. 

When he was gone she let out a sigh.

"You're too kind," she murmured.

Gilbert was back in Avonlea before he knew it. He was racing up the dirt road, letting his feet carry him. When he finally stopped, he was standing in front of Green Gables. He paused to catch his breath, staring at the white farm house.

He couldn't believe he'd just left Winifred at tea,  _ alone _ . He wasn't a gentleman at all. Diana would've scolded him for being so rude.

So would Anne.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned to see Jerry standing by the white fence, pitchfork in hand. He tried to come up with an answer but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" Jerry asked.

"I'm just…" Gilbert trailed off. "I'm here to see Anne."

Jerry raised an eyebrow, but pulled open the gate for Gilbert nonetheless.

"Thanks," he said darting up to the house.

He raised a hand to knock, but hesitated. What was he going to say?

Before he could decide, the door opened and there she was. Anne stood in the doorway, green dress, red hair, and a white apron tied around her waist. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had a streak of flower on her nose. They stared at each other, both surprised. 

Gilbert thought she looked beautiful.

"Anne, you look… better."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, flustered at her cute appearance.

"Uh… I just… I…" he trailed off. "I came to check on you."

She gave him a teasing smile. "Were you worried about me?" she lilted.

Before he could respond she let out a laugh and opened the door. 

"Come in."

She walked towards the kitchen and he followed closely behind, coming to lean against the kitchen door frame.

"You're feeling better then?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel fantastic," Anne said, pulling on some mitts before pulling open the oven door. She carefully grabbed a pan and pulled out a beautiful fluffy yellow cake. "I'm practicing for the fair," she told him as he raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

Anne let out a sigh of satisfaction and placed her hands on her hips, staring at the top of the cake.

"It's still too golden," she muttered. Then she whirled to look at him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

He straightened, looking down at himself.

"What? Can't a guy dress up once and awhile?"

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Never once have I seen you dress up  _ just because. _ "

Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Anne smirked at him and he felt his heart flutter.

"Maybe you're right."

He ran a hand through his dark hair as Anne untied her apron from around her waist. "Where's… everyone," he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Marilla went to Rachel's. Apparently she's been worried about me as well. And Matthew went… well actually I don't know where he went. I think he left after…" she trailed off.

"After what?" Gilbert asked.

She cleared her throat, wiping her hands nervously down her apron.

"You mean after you fainted?"

Anne's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Diana told me."

"Of course she did," Anne muttered, walking past him, back into the dining room. He turned to follow her.

"How are you?" Anne asked, turning to face him.

Gilbert blinked. "I'm fine, why?"

Anne gestured to her face, indicating Gilbert's scratches.

"Oh, right, it's nothing," he said. "I mean, it doesn't hurt much."

"Who did you get in a fight with?" she asked.

Gilbert hesitated. "I didn't."

She whirled to face him.

"What?"

"I cut it on the branches from my house to Green Gables, when you first fell ill."

Anne's expression twisted into one that Gilbert didn't recognize, her eyes going soft and her brow furrowing.

"Oh," she whispered.

Anne felt terrible. Not only had she worried her family, but she had worried her friends too, causing Gilbert to injure himself in the process. Everyone seemed so intent on making sure she was okay, and she didn't know how to feel about it.

Mostly she just felt guilty, but she felt loved too.

Suddenly, Gilbert took a step forward, reaching up and brushing the flour off of the bridge of her nose. His expression was soft and concerned, his brow furrowed as he stared at her. Then his hand moved, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

The door burst open and they both jumped, jerking away from each other as Marilla and Rachel walked in.

"Anne!" Rachel cried, embracing Anne in a lung crushing hug.

"Mrs. Lynde," Anne wheezed.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" Marilla asked as she untied her shawl.

"I just came to check on Anne," he said politely.

"Well then, you  _ must _ stay for dinner," Marilla said.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist."

Gilbert looked over at Anne and she nodded, letting him know it was okay for him to stay.

"Very well," he agreed.

As Marilla and Rachel began to prepare dinner, Anne went outside to sit on the front porch. She picked a nearby flower and started on the petals.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to see Gilbert standing above her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, tossing the flower aside.

He smiled and sat down next to her. The sun was just touching the horizon, about ready to go down.

"It's beautiful," Anne whispered after a while.

He turned to look at her, red hair glowing in the orange light. Like fire.

"It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!!!!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took forever to write. It's the longest one yet so enjoy!
> 
> I have no special commentary on this chapter other than Gilbert is a heartthrob (but we already knew that). Also, the next chapter is going to be MOSTLY about Shirbert so... you'll have to wait and see. :D
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments as always. I do respond to all of them.
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	6. Waiting til tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Anne and Gilbert have dinner at Green Gables. Afterwards they take an adventure to the field of golden wheat.  
> ______________________________
> 
> "Ah the fresh air!" Anne cried into the air when they were finally onto the dirt road. "It feels like I haven't been outside in forever."  
>    
> Gilbert glanced over at her. "Feeling better I gather?"
> 
> "Oh much," Anne said. She looked up into the night sky, stars dotting the atmosphere. "It's so beautiful out."

When dinner was finally finished cooking, the two were called back inside. The sun was still out, but it would be nightfall by the time they finished eating. 

They ate mostly in silence, Anne and Gilbert enjoying the meal in a content kind of quiet. Just sitting next to each other seemed to calm them both. They stole glances at one another, but never for too long. Marilla and Rachel chatted, talking about the baking competition in the upcoming fair. Gilbert bit his cheek regretfully, having already invited Winifred to attend the fair with him last weekend, but not wanting to say anything. He looked over at Anne, suddenly realizing that she had no idea about Winifred. Should he tell her? 

But alas, she was aggressively munching on a bun, and he chuckled lightly.

Anne glared at him. "What?" she snapped after she had swallowed.

He shrugged, stabbing a piece of turkey with his fork.

"That's what I thought," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him and taking another bite.

Gilbert decided to smother his smirk in his glass.

"So Gilbert," Rachel said, trying to make conversation, "you're becoming quite the handsome young gentleman. Have you considered courting?"

He choked on his water, coughing raggedly. Anne glanced over at him, making sure he was okay, while Rachel only waited expectantly for an answer.

After his fit was over, he replied hoarsely. "I don’t… I guess?"

Rachel beamed. "Oh that's wonderful! Have any lovely ladies caught your eye?"

"Rachel-" Marilla objected.

Rachel ignored her, leaning in to whisper, "I have a list."

Gilbert smirked, amused, but shook his head. "I'll be alright on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gilbert replied.

Marilla glanced over at Anne, who had begun to blush furiously.

"Oh dear, Anne, are you alright?"

They all turned to look at Anne, who had turned a very bright shade of vermilion. 

"You're not catching fever again are you?"

"No, it's just… kinda hot in here don't you think? Maybe we should open a window. Actually I think I'll just have some wat _ -hmm _ ," the end of her sentence was smothered by her glass as she gulped at her water. They watched as she drank it all and placed the glass back on the table. Rachel shook her head disapprovingly, but Gilbert seemed amused.

"Well," Rachel said finally, "if you need any help or advice, you just let me know."

"Of course, I will," Gilbert assured her.

"You've been very kind these past few days, Gilbert. I hope Anne has thanked you?" Marilla said, shooting a look at Anne.

Anne glared back at her.

Gilbert chuckled. "She has, a few times actually, but even then it's not necessary. I'll always be here for…" he trailed off, looking over at her. She stared back at him, confused. "I'll always be here to help."

"Well that's good to hear," Rachel piped up. "The Lord knows this child needs it."

Anne stabbed her next piece of turkey rather aggressively and Rachel flinched. Then she ate it, munching rapidly. Marilla shook her head minutely at Anne, trying to get her to stop making a scene, but Anne only chewed louder.

"Are your dinners always… like this?" Gilbert asked.

A silence fell over the table and they all turned to look at him.

"I mean…" Gilbert hesitated, letting out an awkward laugh before stuffing a bun in his mouth, "it's delicious."

Anne was suddenly embarrassed. Perhaps she was making too much of a scene. She stopped chewing so aggressively and ate the rest of her meal in a wilted silence. She hoped this hadn't ruined Gilbert's perspective of her or her family. She still hoped he thought good things of her, even with her flaring temper and her rogue imagination.

Little did she know that these characteristics were why Gilbert liked her in the first place.

After dinner, Gilbert put on his coat, ready to head home.

"Marilla, may I walk with Gilbert please?" Anne begged as he pulled on his hat. He smirked to himself as he heard this.

Marilla glanced back at Anne as she put away the dishes. "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking," she said, nodding over at Gilbert's spot next to the door.

He was looking at Anne, one hand on the doorknob and the other in his pocket. He was waiting for her, a smile dancing across his lips.

"May I-" but she didn't need to finish her question.

Gilbert grabbed her jacket off the hook and tossed it to her. She beamed, grabbing it and pulling it on before he opened the door and they headed out.

"Ah the fresh air!" Anne cried into the air when they were finally onto the dirt road. "It feels like I haven't been outside in forever."

Gilbert glanced over at her. "Feeling better I gather?"

"Oh much," Anne said. She looked up into the night sky, stars dotting the atmosphere. "It's so beautiful out."

Gilbert looked up too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken the time to look at the stars.

"I like to imagine my parents are up there," Anne whispered suddenly.

Gilbert glanced over at her, her expression wistful. "Yeah?"

"Stars are supposed to be guides you know. Like a map on the sky. I like to think they're pointing me in the right direction. Towards my destiny."

Gilbert looked back up, wondering which two stars Anne believed to be her parents.

"I know of course that stars are really just big flaming balls of gas in the universe, but I still like to think that they hold some significance."

Gilbert chuckled at this.

"Don't laugh at me!" Anne exclaimed.

"I'm not. I just think it's very… enchanting; your view of the universe."

"Well, I'd bet every cent I have that your parents are up there too, giving you your direction," Anne whispered. "Mary too."

This last part her voice faltered, and Anne lowered her head toward the ground, kicking at a nearby rock.

"I guess the universe must be pretty lucky then, to have all the people we love up in the stars like that," Gilbert murmured.

Anne smiled at this. "Yes, of course."

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Although there are some places where heaven touches Earth."

Gilbert stopped too, turning to look at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated before a mischievous smile spread over her face.

"Want me to show you?" she asked.

"Okay?" Gilbert replied, a spark of excitement flaring in his chest. He always loved Anne's adventures. 

She bit her lip and pointed to the left, of the path toward the woods. "It's that way."

Gilbert pushed a branch from his face as they walked through the woods. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

" _ Trust _ me," Anne replied.

Gilbert shook his head. He couldn't believe he agreed to this.

The trees seemed to grow further apart the more they walked, until they finally reached a clearing. 

Anne beamed. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him.

His eyes widened as he took in the field. Beautiful tufts of wheat waved in the wind all around them. Blueish spores flew about in the white moonlight and everything seemed to be the color of the darkest parts of the ocean, as the night casted long shadows about the field. Although it wasn't exactly like his dream, he could almost smell the crisp apples.

He could almost see his mom.

Anne suddenly grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she cried, pulling him into the field.

"Anne-"

"Come  _ on _ ," she whined, more urgently this time, dragging him along as she ran.

As she skipped she began to laugh. Her fingers brushed the wheat as she did, and she twirled in a circle. She seemed ethereal.

She seemed herself.

Gilbert watched as she did, just enjoying the night and the wheat and the smell of the breeze. 

Anne's hair danced around her in waves of red, her freckles sparkling in the moonlight against her cheeks. She had a broad smile on her face and her eyes were as blue as a summer sky. She danced, her dress twirling in a circle. She was absolutely, insurmountably beautiful.

She stopped suddenly to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

He blinked. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He took a deep breath. "I just… I'm glad you're okay."

Anne nodded. "Me too. I couldn't die suddenly when there's such beauty left in the world."

It didn't go unnoticed that she was looking at  _ him  _ when she said this.

"How did you find this place?"

Anne shrugged. "Stumbled upon it on my adventures. I think I was meant to find it. I come here at sunset, when everything is so…"

"Golden," he finished.

She nodded. "I didn't know if you'd understand."

He furrowed his brow, not knowing what she meant.

"The beauty, I mean. I didn't know if you'd appreciate it."

Gilbert let out a soft laugh. "How could you not? This place… I only ever thought it existed in dreams."

Anne stared at him, seeing something in him she hadn't before, some side of him. She wasn't sure which side this one was yet.

"I think we're a lot alike," she said suddenly. "Sometimes when I look at you…"

"You see yourself?"

She nodded.

"I get that too."

"The ocean isn't far from here," she said. "If we hurry we can still make it back in time."

He seemed unsure. "I don't know Anne, that seems kind of far."

"We're going," she announced.

"Anne," Gilbert protested.

"Come on!" she cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. "It'll be fun!"

" _ Anne! _ " Gilbert whined, trying to pull his arm out of her grasp, but it was no use.

She ran, grabbing his hand and dragging him back the way they came.

"Anne, slow down!" he cried over the rush of the wind in his ears. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

_ This girl _ . This girl with the red hair and the fiery temper. This girl with the freckles and the braided pigtails. This girl with the stubborn pride and the bravest heart.

This girl: the bride of adventure.

He had to tell her.

He let her hand go suddenly. They were almost to the ocean now, he could hear the waves crashing. She turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

He started forward, walking towards her, "Anne, I-"

Suddenly, his leg caught and he tripped. He fell, face first into the grass. He groaned as he felt pain flare up in his leg.

"Gilbert!" Anne shouted.

"Ow," he muttered, grabbing his ankle.

He looked back to see a large hole in the ground, most likely due to some kind of foraging creature.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Anne asked, kneeling down next to him.

He already knew he'd sprained it, like the idiot he was. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this wasn't the right time after all.

"Can you stand?" Anne asked him.

He gave her a short nod and grimaced as she pulled him to his feet. 

"Can you walk?" she asked skeptically.

He attempted to take a step and his ankle immediately buckled. He fell forward and Anne caught his forearms.

"Sorry," he murmured, embarrassed.

She swallowed thickly, not sure what to do. She felt herself start to panic.

"Maybe we can make you a splint? Or I can run ahead and get Bash? Maybe-"

"Anne," Gilbert interrupted.

She looked up at him. An amused expression was spread across his face.

"Yeah?"

"My house isn't that far from here. You think you can just…" he trailed off, holding out an arm.

"Oh," Anne said, understanding. "Yeah, of course."

She took his hand, pulling his arm around her shoulders. He leaned into her, taking the weight off his foot. He smelled like apples and freshly cut grass. He smelled wonderful.

"Okay," he told her. "I'm ready."

They slowly started forward, Gilbert carefully leaning into Anne each time he had to step on his right foot. They made it back out of the woods and down the road.

"I'm really sorry," Anne muttered suddenly.

He looked over at her. "What are you sorry for?"

"If I hadn't shown you the field none of this would have happened," she murmured.

He chuckled shortly, his sharp laughter letting her know he was still in a lot of pain.

"I wouldn't have traded this adventure for the world."

She glanced over at him.

"I'm serious. It was beautiful, Anne."

There was a brief pause before she answered.

"I'm glad you liked it."

When they finally arrived at Gilbert's house, they were both breathless. Gilbert rapped on the door as Anne was still half carrying him.

Sebastian opened the door.

"Hey," Gilbert said, his voice tight with pain.

"Jesus," Bash whispered, as he looked at the two of them. 

Their boots were coated in dirt, as was the edge of Anne's skirt and Gilbert's pants. By the way Gilbert was leaning on Anne, he'd taken a nasty fall.

"Here I got him," Bash said, grabbing Gilbert's other side. 

He unwrapped his arm around Anne's shoulders and let Bash assist him to a nearby chair. Anne stepped timidly through the door and closed it behind them.

Gilbert sucked air through his teeth as Bash gingerly examined his ankle. It was swollen and already began to bruise. Between the cuts on his face and now this, he was starting to look like he really had gotten into a fight.

"I'm really sorry," Anne said from her spot at the doorway.

They both looked up at her, confused, before Bash grinned.

"Why? Did you push him?"

Gilbert slapped Bash's arm and he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't remotely funny," Gilbert seethed.

Sebastian seemed to think otherwise but said nothing.

"No," Anne replied, "but I am the cause of all this aren't I? If I hadn't gotten sick you wouldn't have been worried, and if you hadn't been worried you would've taken the main path to my house the other night. If that would've happened, you never would have cut up your face. You also wouldn't have come over to check on me so many times, including tonight. Then I never would've shown you the field, and you never would've sprained your ankle, and you would probably just be better off if I wasn't your friend in the first place," Anne said, barely getting to the end without running out of air.

"Well when you put it like that, not being friends with you sounds dreadfully boring," Gilbert said with a smile.

He thought this would make her smile as well, but instead she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Anne I…" Gilbert started, but before he could finish Anne rushed forward and bent down to give him a hug. She felt so awful for everything that had gone on over the past few days, but seeing Gilbert get hurt was by far the worst of it.

Surprised at first, he took a second before hugging her back. He wrapped his arms around her torso as best he could, patting her back lightly.

"I don't blame you for anything," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away, straightening up in front of him.

"I know, I just… I feel bad," she replied.

"Well don't," he said. He reached out and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Please don't."

Anne nodded bravely.

Bash tended to Gilbert's ankle with Gilbert's instructions as Anne had a cup of tea. She watched the men, and offered to help, but they felt she was too shaken and still too weak to be of any real assistance. Once they were done Gilbert turned around in his seat to face her. She could tell from his expression that he was still in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't show it outright. Instead he smiled broadly and started some sort of irrelevant conversation with her.

"School has been boring without you," he said, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Well of course it has. You haven't anyone to argue with if it wasn't for me," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Moody can put up quite a fight sometimes, if he puts his mind to it."

"That may be so but he's not nearly as intellectually gifted as we are."

"Are you calling him dumb?" Gilbert laughed.

"No!" Anne objected. "I'm just saying he has less scope for the imagination than the two of us."

" _ Less scope for the imagination? _ " Gilbert questioned.

Anne huffed. "You know what I'm trying to say. He's not nearly as passionate as we are in our studies."

"You mean not as nearly as competitive," he corrected.

Anne shrugged. "Perhaps."

Gilbert shook his head, amused by her endless wit. She really was one of a kind.

"Diana-" He stopped as soon as he started.

Anne lowered her cup. "What about Diana?"

Gilbert opened his mouth but shook his head. "It's nothing, nevermind."

"What about Diana?" Anne repeated, more insistently this time.

Gilbert sighed. "We've hung out a lot in the past few days. She's actually really cool."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Gilbert chuckled. "She has quite the temper of her own."

Anne scoffed. "Gilbert!" 

"What? I'm just saying!" he said. "You should have heard her when we were walking to your house. It was so funny. I asked if she had a crush on me."

Anne's jaw dropped. "You  _ what _ ?"

Gilbert laughed. "It  _ sounded _ like she was trying to be flirtatious. I was just joking around."

"What did she say?" Anne asked.

"Piss off?" Gilbert suggested.

Anne burst into laughter at this and Gilbert beamed. 

"Diana Barry said  _ piss off _ ?" Anne asked. "Never."

"She may as well have," Gilbert protested. "I swear that girl has ice in her veins."

"Gilbert!" Anne exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it's true and you know it. You know that's why you like her so much."

"Is not. Diana is a very kind-hearted human being. She has no ice in her veins. She is pure, like an angel," Anne said, "or a princess."

"Yeah that's why she called me the 'least graceful gentleman' she's ever met," Gilbert said, taking another sip of his tea.

"She did not," she said, disbelieving.

"She did!" he replied. "Right to my face as well. It was so funny Anne, you should have been there."

Anne smiled down at her tea. She did like Diana's fiery temper. Although Diana's was much more tame than Anne's, it was still something they had in common.

"Miss Stacy missed you as well," Gilbert added.

"Did she?" Anne asked. "Oh, I miss her very much too. I can't wait to go back to school."

"I can't wait till you come back to school," he said.

Anne sighed. "Why don't we do this more often?"

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Just talk I mean. Why don't we do this more often?" Anne asked again.

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we're always too busy fighting."

Anne laughed. "You got that right."

Then a silence fell over them. They seemed content in each other's company, and yet there was a strange tension in the air. Something left unsaid or unheard.

"I should go," Anne said finally. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," Gilbert said.

Anne picked up her tea cup and placed it into the sink before heading toward the door. 

"See you tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

She gave him one last smile before heading out the door.

He sighed and looked down into his cup.

"Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!
> 
> Wow, I went from uploading daily to not uploading at all. Forgive me, my life has been a little crazy these past few months. If you are still around I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it was filled with Shirbert so I do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As most of us our stuck in our homes during this time, I would like you all to know that you can still get creative and let loose. Let your imagination wander. I hope reading and writing help your creativity flow during these troubling times. Also know that you can binge on Anne with an E seasons one through three on nexflix streaming now. So, you should be able to do at least this. :))
> 
> I do desperately hope we get a season four.
> 
> Anyways, I missed you and hope to be uploading chapters again on a more regular schedule. I'm sorry this one took so long. :((
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	7. Together once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Gilbert must deal with his new predicament on one ankle, Anne returns to school, and Diana becomes worried.  
> ___________________________________  
> "What the hell happened?" Diana hissed, hanging his coat up on a nearby hook.
> 
> "I told you," Gilbert replied in a hushed tone.
> 
> Diana slapped the back of his head lightly and he flinched.
> 
> "What the hell, Diana!" he whisper-shouted, touching the spot gingerly. "Are you trying to give me a concussion too?"

Gilbert sighed as Bash offered the crutch to him.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" he whined. 

He was sitting down at the table in the kitchen, having just eaten breakfast. Dawn filtered through the windows, lighting the room cheerily. His ankle was splinted properly now, and he found himself already tired of the restraint. Just going up and down the stairs had been enough to annoy him to the point of ripping it off. He hadn't of course, but he still itched at it occasionally.

"Blythe, you can't  _ walk _ ," Bash said pointedly. "Take the crutch. You still have to go to school."

Gilbert grimaced at the piece of wood with his arms crossed. He was determined not to take hold of it. Bash sighed and leaned it against the table before turning away. 

"I swear your pride is gonna kill ya," he muttered, grabbing Gilbert's books and setting them on the table with a bang. "You're going to school."

Gilbert shook his head. "Honestly, I think I'm good today."

Bash raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Before Gilbert knew it, Bash had pushed him out of the door and onto the front porch, crutch tucked under one arm and books slung over the other.

Gilbert turned to look at him, still standing in the open door way. Sebastian was giving him a glare like,  _ You better leave now. _

"I don't think-" Gilbert started.

But before he could finish, the door slammed in his face. 

He let out a sigh, turning back to face the road. "Okay then," he muttered under his breath.

He started off on his journey at an agonizingly slow pace, but he tried to enjoy it nonetheless. He knew Anne would've enjoyed the walk. She loved being outside, she loved nature, and between the sun and the bright blue sky, she'd probably consider it to be a fine day to be walking on crutches.

Anne did consider it to be a fine day, but not because it was sunny and warm, although she supposed that was a plus. No, she was just glad she got to go to school today. She was glad she'd get to see the girls, and Gilbert, and especially Diana. Oh sweet, sweet Diana.

Anne slipped on a pale gray dress, put her hair into her usual braids, and beamed in the mirror. She was excited for her own return, and she hoped her friends were as well.

She raced downstairs, breakfast already laid out for her. She sat down, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Are you excited for school? I don't think you've been this early in years." Marilla said, pouring Anne a glass of water.

"Oh, I am," Anne replied. 

"Really?" Marilla asked, a smile dancing across her face. "I couldn't tell."

Anne smiled back, amused, as Matthew sat down next to them.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday," Anne said to him.

He blinked. "Well, yes. I suppose I haven't seen you since yesterday either."

Anne laughed. "Yes, exactly."

Matthew exchanged confused looks with Marilla, who shrugged in turn. She still couldn't understand what Anne was saying sometimes. 

Anne ate her breakfast quickly, Marilla having to tell her to slow down a few times, but she was too excited to let a simple meal slow her down. After she was done she headed off to school, skipping all the way and humming to herself as she took in the morning sunshine. The breeze was crisp and light, the scent of apple blossoms filling the air, and Anne couldn't help but feel invited to the world once more. A little fever stop Anne Shirley? Never.

At the split in the path she saw Diana, squealing with delight as she ran into her arms. Diana hugged Anne close to her.

"I'm so happy you're here!" she cried.

"I'm so happy to be back!" Anne replied. "Everything is so… wonderful!"

"I know," Diana said. "The girls will be so happy to see you, Miss Stacy too. Honestly I think the whole class has missed your chatter. You'll be a sight for sore eyes."

"Doubt that," Anne muttered, lacing her arm through Diana's as they began to walk toward the school house.

"No it's true! Class has been so boring without any discussions or arguments or interruptions," Diana informed her.

"You make it sound like I'm unbearable!" Anne exclaimed.

"No, you're  _ interesting _ . There is a distinct difference," Diana whispered, hugging Anne's arm closer to her chest. "Besides, the other only interesting person in class is Gilbert Blythe, and one interesting person simply isn't enough."

Anne rolled her eyes. "And why's that?"

"Because," Diana said holding up two fingers. "You need two to hold a conversation."

"Well now that's just not true," Anne muttered.

Diana laughed, the most wonderful sound Anne had heard in days. "Maybe for you Anne, but the rest of us get lonely."

"Who says I don't get lonely?" Anne asked.

Diana grinned. "Well, with your big, wide, vast imagination, it seems impossible," she exaggerated.

"You make it sound like my mind is completely empty!" Anne argued.

"I said  _ imagination _ ," Diana protested.

"Yes, after 'big', 'wide', and 'vast'. Plus I have such a fantastical imagination _ because  _ I was so lonely."

Diana's amused expression slid from her face. "But not anymore, right?" 

Anne beamed. "Of course not! I have you, and Marilla, and Matthew, and Gil…" she trailed off as they came into view of the school.

Gilbert was making his way up the front stairs, one step at a time. He held a crutch in one hand, and his books in another. His ankle had been properly splinted now, and he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Is that Gilbert?" Diana asked, concern filling her voice. "Why is no one helping him?"

Anne didn't reply, letting go of Diana's arm and rushing forward. She ran up the steps beside him, taking his books from his hand and opening the door with the other.

"Anne!" Gilbert exclaimed, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Hello Gilbert," Anne said, a bit breathlessly.

"You really don't need to-"

"It's nothing," she interjected quickly. "Honestly, after everything you've done for me lately."

He was about to respond when Diana reached them.

"Gilbert? What happened?" Diana asked, horrified as she looked at his splint.

"I tripped and sprained my ankle. It's nothing, honestly."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Diana scolded, giving him a glare that said,  _ You better be taking care of yourself like I told you too. _

"Okay, well it's not  _ nothing, _ but I'm alright."

"Really?" Diana asked skeptically.

"Really," he reassured her. "I'm  _ fine. _ "

Diana shot him one last look before they made their way into the school house. Diana helped Gilbert take off his coat while Anne carried his books to his seat, placing them on his desk. 

"What the hell happened?" Diana hissed, hanging his coat up on a nearby hook.

"I told you," Gilbert replied in a hushed tone.

Diana slapped the back of his head lightly and he flinched.

"What the hell, Diana!" he whisper-shouted, touching the spot gingerly. "Are you trying to give me a concussion too?"

"I told you to take care of yourself," she snapped.

"I'm trying," he hissed.

"Try harder! Just look at yourself!" Diana seethed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, annoyed at how motherly Diana was getting. He knew it was just because she cared and she was worried, but still.

"Fine," he growled.

"Do you need me to help you to your seat too?" she added sarcastically.

" _ Haha _ ," Gilbert grumbled.

Diana stuck out her tongue at him and walked towards her seat, where Anne was already sitting. She had been looking back at them skeptically, as though they were plotting.

He mouthed at Anne,  _ Cold as ice _ , before hobbling over to his seat.

Anne looked over at Diana, who wore a blank and icy expression, glaring at the chalkboard in front of them.

"Is everything okay?" Anne asked.

Diana turned to look at her, her expression immediately turning cheery. "Everything's great!"

Anne narrowed her eyes, skeptical that everything was indeed alright. When she finally turned away, Diana met eyes with Gilbert across the room, her expression turning stony. He shook his head, a grin spreading across his face, which only infuriated her even more.

"Oh, you're back," came a monotone voice from behind them.

Anne and Diana turned to look at Josie, who had started to take her seat, setting her books down with an unenthusiastic thud. Ruby sat beside her, merry as always.

"Welcome back, Anne! We missed you soooo much!" she exclaimed.

At this, Josie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ruby," Anne said with a smile. "I missed you too."

"Is it true that you almost got murdered?" Moody said, sidling up next to Anne's desk.

"What?" Anne exclaimed. "No!"

"I heard she got bit by a bear," Charlie pipped in.

"Not even close," Josie said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard you were courted away by a young mystery man," Ruby threw in.

" _ Ruby _ ," Josie hissed.

"What? It's fun!" Ruby protested.

Soon enough, the whole class seemed a buzz, and Anne was overwhelmed with questions and rumors of her whereabouts. No one seemed to notice Gilbert's sprained ankle, and he was partially thankful for that much. He was quite enjoying the scene as Anne got more and more flustered by the attention. Diana continued to glare daggers at him, not appreciating that he was taking amusement in their sudden predicament.

"Everyone!" came a voice from the front of the class, followed by a loud clap. "Everyone, please!"

Miss Stacy stood at the front of the classroom, and everyone promptly dispersed, taking their seats. When she spotted Anne she beamed.

"Everyone, please give Anne a warm welcome back to our class as she was  _ unwell _ these past few days."

Everyone politely clapped for Anne's reappearance. Josie only rolled her eyes, tossing a strand of blonde curls over her shoulder.

Gilbert clapped too, still smirking, and Anne looked over him. Raising an eyebrow and giving a shrug, he communicated to her something like,  _ Apparently they missed you _ .

She shook her head at his antics and the applause died down.

"Now, today we will start off by presenting our essays on difficult choices. Would anyone like to go first?"

Anne immediately pulled out her essay. She'd done it right after the day Gilbert and Diana had visited her. It was really quite easy to write.

Gilbert pulled out his own essay with a sigh, looking down at it. His hadn't come as easy to mind, and he'd been absolutely exhausted when he wrote it.

Diana pulled her paper out too, shooting up a hand to go first, if only to get it over with.

"Very well, Diana," Miss Stacy said, gesturing for her to stand.

Diana stood, clearing her throat and holding her paper out in front of her. "My subject of difficult choice comes from when I was a child. My parents decided it was time for me to learn a musical instrument, in order to be able to entertain at tea parties and such, and asked if I would like to play the violin or the piano. You see it was a difficult choice for me to make because…"

Gilbert tried his best to listen, but his thoughts kept drifting away. Not because he had anything against Diana of course, but he was just very uninterested in her " _ difficult choice _ ." Of course she would pick something like an instrument. Being the girl she was, with the parents she had, they'd probably never let her make any of her own choices in her entire life, and if she ever had, they were most likely too personal for her to share. Gilbert studied Diana: her baby blue dress with the lace, her very white, very clean stockings. Everything about her was perfect and shiny, like a doll. That's not at all what she was like though. She was probably the toughest, least sensitive, most strong hearted girl there ever was in Avonlea. 

"...and that's why I chose to play the piano," she finished.

The class began to clap and Gilbert was brought out of his daze.

Noticing him suddenly refocus, Miss Stacy announced, "Why don't you go next Mr. Blythe?"

Gilbert looked up at her, caught off guard that she called on him outright, and said nothing as the class turned to look at him, suddenly noticing the crutch leaning against the side of his desk and the splint around his ankle.

He stood slowly, balancing on his left foot carefully, before clearing his throat. "My essay on difficult choices is actually a story," he started. "It's a story about my mother."

Sparks flew through Anne's veins at these words. Gilbert never,  _ ever,  _ talked about his mother. Not ever. He would talk about his father occasionally, but even then it was clear that doing so tore into the scars on his heart. She had always been so curious about her own parents, it was hard not to be curious about others as well. She was sure Gilbert's mother was a wonderful woman, and because of this, she promised herself she'd hang onto his every last word.

"My mother was a very indecisive woman, or so my father always told me. He used to say throughout her life she had to make a lot of sacrifices. A lot of tough choices. When she fell in love with my father, a poor and lowly farmer, it was a hard choice for her to be with him. She came from a family of riches you see, flourished and kind. She was a proper lady," Gilbert said, glancing over at Diana, "whose intention was to raise a proper gentleman. But despite her background, her identity, her parents, her life, her  _ wealth… _ she promised herself to marry for love. Only for love. Because of this, she married my father, a humorous but humble man, intent on bringing her happiness for the rest of her days. My father used to tell me that, out of all the choices she had to make, marrying him was the easiest. It was everything that came before that was hard.

"The two had every intention of running away together, taking off into the wind, never to be seen again, but Avonlea was too important to the both of them. Believing that they would reject the marriage, my mother approached her parents with the question of who they saw her fit to marry. Their answer was expected, and not at all what she wanted to hear.

"My father explained to me that, running away or fighting your ground, facing your problems head on or taking off in the other direction - this flight or fight response we have inside ourselves - it is the hardest choice to make. You want to please everyone, but you want to be happy. You want to be both selfless  _ and _ selfish, generous _ and  _ greedy.

"In that moment my mother picked herself, something that was apparently out of character for her. She spoke her mind, lively and wild as she was, but she knew the line. She knew where she could cross and she knew where she couldn't. And so, she chose to cross the line, and asked her parents if she could marry my father.

"To her surprise and delight, they said yes. 'Whatever makes you happy,' they told her. At that moment, my mother figured out something very important. If you follow your heart, difficult choices aren't all that difficult to make."

There was silence as he sat back down, his chair creaking in protest. Then, Ruby began to applaud. Everyone else joined in, but Gilbert could only awkwardly smile. It felt weird for him to share something so personal with everyone else. Then again, he only told a tiny fraction of the story of his parents. He supposed sharing a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone.

Anne was caught in the wonder and tragical romance of it all, but she supposed, knowing him as well as she did, it wasn't at all surprising. Gilbert was, in fact, a gentleman. It made sense his mother had been a lady, and she felt that he probably carried much of her memory around inside him. Still, she found it surprising he'd written about something so personal, considering Gilbert was a very private person.

Diana was equally as astonished as Anne, only in a different way. Gilbert's mother,  _ a lady _ , had married a farmer? And her parents had actually approved of the marriage? Why? How? She felt confused, as if she'd stumbled upon a discovery that no one else knew about. Diana's parents had never told her of this. Perhaps they didn't know. Perhaps they had kept it from her on purpose.

A few essays later, Miss Stacy locked her attention on Anne, who'd been listening contently to each and every essay.

"Would you like to go next Anne?" she asked.

Anne nodded, standing up and holding out her paper in front of her.

"My essay on difficult choices is quite different from all of yours. Many of you have had to make quite difficult choices in your life as you have always had the ability to make choices. I have not always had that ability. Most of my life was spent thrown from one family to another, one place to another. I felt as though I had a singular destiny: that I would be pitied, poor, and unloved forever."

At this point the class had fallen into a deathly kind of silence, the kind you would normally hear at funerals. Perhaps the class was mourning Anne's graveyard of dreams. She cleared her throat and continued.

"However, when I came to Avonlea, and I met my wonderful family, and my irreplaceable friends," she said glancing at Diana, who smiled up at her, "I found a new life. A new beginning. I could suddenly go anywhere I wanted to go. I could be anything I wanted to be. But it was so hard to choose what I wanted to be because I went from having no options to having so many. How can one choose only one path, when one has only had one path their entire life. It seems silly to give up everything else for only one thing, one destiny. Then I met someone who decided he would make his own destiny. He works so hard each and every day, because he's seen the other side of things. He's seen bad in the world and he chooses to fix it. He chooses to pursue a path that, in turn, will help others on their path."

There was a brief pause, and Gilbert, who'd been listening very intently, looked up to see Anne staring at him. She had been referring to  _ him _ . Him and his wild dreams to become a doctor. To help people.

"I chose that I wanted to do the same. Choosing to become a teacher was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. Why be one thing when you have so many options and you can be so many things? But I realize now that choosing one thing, and helping others choose theirs, is what makes us all human. It is what makes us each individuals, what makes us each special. So I implore you, help others reach their goals, and in turn you will help yourself reach yours."

Then Anne sat down. The class applauded politely, but Gilbert found himself dumbstruck by her words. He had inspired Anne Shirley? It seemed practically impossible to inspire a person with such an imagination, but somehow he had.

He caught himself staring at her too late, and quickly turned away, looking down at his hands.

Anne glanced over at him from across the room. He seemed nervous. Perhaps she had made him uncomfortable by bringing him up in her essay, even though she didn't mention him outright. She'd apologize later.

"Who's next?" Miss Stacy said. "Tillie, why don't you go ahead."

The class went on like this all morning, some essays as enchanting as the last, others so underwhelming that Anne could have drifted off to sleep. Miss Stacy stood at the front of the classroom, pacing occasionally as she listened. Ruby and Josie had started a game of tic-tac-toe on their chalk boards, Gilbert was reading a book under his desk, and Moody and Charlie passed notes to one another. Diana even took out a piece of parchment to write on. Anne leaned over her shoulder to see she was writing a story about a girl crowned as a warrior princess. Diana's description of her seemed majestic enough, riding on a black stallion with a sword made of ivory, but when Anne saw Diana had given the princess red hair she scoffed and sat back in her seat.

"Red hair is beautiful, you just can't see it," Diana said at lunchtime. "Plus, the warrior princess is Irish."

"Well, make her  _ not  _ have red hair," Anne argued, breaking off a piece of her cheese. "Red hair is atrocious for such a beautiful and majestic warrior."

"I'm not changing it Anne," Diana said with finality. "It's my story, and the way I imagine it, she is absolutely stunning."

"Is she freckled too?" Anne asked.

Diana hesitated. "Well… no."

"Well at least there's that much," Anne muttered.

Diana scoffed, rolling her eyes, and taking a bite of her bread, looking back down at the piece of parchment.

"I agree with Anne," Ruby said. "Dark hair like yours is so much more beautiful than light colored hair like ours."

"Nonsense, you're both beautiful," Diana snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I agree."

They turned to see Gilbert looming over them, crutch under his arm and lunch in a hand.

"May I join you lovely ladies?"

Diana didn't wait for the other girls to respond, just scooted over to create a spot for Gilbert. This casual fondness did not go unnoticed by Anne. She supposed Gilbert hadn't been lying when he said they'd spent a lot of time together while she was away, and she couldn't help but feel slightly left out.

"We're discussing a story Diana wrote this morning," Ruby told him.

"Ah, may I hear it?"

"Of course," Diana said, automatically handing the story to Anne.

Anne looked at her quizzically. "You want me to read it?"

"Yes, of course," Diana replied. "You read so much better aloud than the rest of us."

"That's not true," she mumbled, but she looked down at the story nonetheless.

"Once upon a time - all Diana's stories starts with once upon a time-"

" _ Anne, _ " Diana whined.

"What? It's romantic!"

Diana glared daggers at her.

"Just thought he should know. He's never been to one of our readings before," Anne objected, gesturing to Gilbert.

His eyes twinkled in amusement, glancing over at Diana with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes, thoroughly annoyed.

"Once upon a time, in a Irish Kingdom, there lived a lonely girl in a gray stone castle. She ruled over the lands with her bravery and cunning, as she was not a gentle woman. Crowned only as a warrior princess, her malice overtook cities and kingdoms, cutting them down with the swipe of her ivory sword. She rode upon a black stallion, dark as night and as fast as the wind - Diana always adds stallions into her stories too."

This caused a grumble out of Diana, and another grin from Gilbert.

"The warrior had striking black hair-"

"Red!" Diana interjected. "Red hair like Anne's," she whispered to Gilbert as Anne continued.

"-and ruled with an iron fist. She was the most strong-willed and beautiful woman in all the kingdom."

"In all the world!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes," Anne said with a smile. "In all the world. She was so beautiful in fact, armies would lay down their weapons just at the sight of her. Before long, a warrior came to the castle to challenge her. A prince with dark hair and hazel eyes and sword made of gold. He asked the warrior princess if she would like his help. She denied it thoroughly. He tried again, and this time the princess attacked. Outraged by his presence she slashed at him. They battled, fighting with one another until the prince lost. Despite his defeat and her quick temper the prince was still enchanted with the beautiful warrior."

Anne paused. "Why does the prince still like the princess?" she asked Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Well it seems to me this princess is cruel and completely loveless. Does her beauty really surmount that of her ruthless personality?"

Diana smiled slyly and turned to Gilbert. "What do you think?"

Gilbert had caught on quite early that this story was clearly about him and Anne. He saw what Diana was doing and how sly she was being, and he felt his heart getting caught up in his throat. He finally realized that she'd obviously noticed his feelings for Anne.

"Of course that's not it," Gilbert told Anne. "This princess is clearly lonesome and troubled, something only the prince can see. Her malicious behavior is due to her loneliness and isolation. The prince sees through her temper and attitude and realizes she's really kind and beautiful underneath all her… warrior princess battle armor or whatever it is that she wears."

Anne narrowed her eyes. "How do you know she's kind? Diana literally wrote that ' _ her malice overtook cities and kingdoms, cutting them down with a swipe of her ivory sword.' _ "

"It's clearly a metaphor for how upset and angry she is," Gilbert objected, taking the paper from Anne's hands. "No one can  _ literally  _ wipe out kingdoms with a single swipe of a sword. She's upset at the world for rejecting her and leaving her to fend for herself, so she strikes back in order to protect herself from them."

Anne turned to Diana. "Is he right?"

Diana shrugged standing up as the school bell began to ring and shooting Anne a mischievous smile. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait for chapter two."

After school, both Anne and Diana insisted on walking Gilbert home. Though he protested over and over it seemed nothing could change the girls minds. They followed closely beside him, chatting about whatever came to mind. Mainly, the conversation traveled about Anne and Diana, as Gilbert didn't contribute much, nor did he mind. He quite liked hearing about the girls.

"My mother can be so impossible sometimes," Diana sighed. "She said, 'you mustn't stay at others houses uninvited,' and I was  _ trying  _ to explain I  _ was  _ invited but then she said, 'if it's not for tea it's not proper,' whatever _ that's  _ supposed to mean. Oh, and she said she was so grateful you walked me home Gilbert. She told me to thank you, but I didn't remember until just now."

"There's honestly no need," Gilbert murmured. "It was my pleasure."

"Well I think it's completely acceptable to be invited to dinner, not just tea," Anne said, "unless, of course, you're being courted. Then it's absolutely necessary that it's  _ tea _ ."

"Why do you say that?" Diana asked, adjusting her basket.

"I'm not sure. Isn't that how it works?" Anne asked.

Both of the girls now turned to Gilbert. "Why are you asking me?"

"You are the oldest," Diana pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I know," Gilbert protested.

Finally they reached the Blythe farm house. Anne pulled open the door for Gilbert. He hobbled halfway through before stopping dead in his tracks.

Sitting at the table was Winifred, fingering a cup of tea, wearing a simple but expensive lace dress, her hair falling in blonde curls around her shoulders, and her eyes bright. Across from her sat Bash, sipping at his own cup. The two had obviously been talking about something amusing, since their eyes sparkled and they had smiles on their faces.

When they spotted Gilbert, Winifred's expression went from smiling to concerned as she studied his condition. Bash stood to help him.

Gilbert, unsurprisingly, was still frozen in the doorway, his expression growing paler by the second as the two curious girls behind him peaked inside.

It took Anne one look at Winifred to completely fall in love with her and simultaneously grow an enormous amount of jealousy for her. Her hair was beautiful, fuzzy, and honey colored. Her eyes were stunningly blue and her cheeks were rosy and clear, her skin soft and golden. Diana, on the other hand, immediately disliked her. In her eyes the girl seemed all pomp and no substance. Who would dress so nicely just to visit a farm? Then again, if she was rich, these would be the simplest clothes she owned, which in turn raised a more important question. What was a lady like this doing in Avonlea? 

"W-Winifred?" Gilbert finally stammered out.

"Hello, Gilbert. I'm sorry I came so abruptly. I didn't know if you'd like a spot of tea," she said, standing up as well. "What happened to you?"

Diana turned to Anne and mouthed at her the one word that was already echoing in her mind.

" _ Tea. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!!
> 
> This was a long chapter to write!! I thought I would be done sooner but alas I was wrong. I do hope some of you are still reading and interested in this story. It shall continue on!!!
> 
> During this time I would just like to remind everyone to stay safe and wash your hands. Please don't go outside unless it's absolutely necessary. You're too important to get sick! Stay inside where it's safe.
> 
> Also during this time please continue to support our writers! Many of us are working very hard during this time because we want to keep our readers entertained and intrigued. We love to write for you and we hope you love to write too!!! Please stay creative (and don't go insane).
> 
> With that I love you all. Peace!!
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	8. Trouble at tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between episodes 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Anne discover Gilbert's mystery debutante, Winifred is wildly gracious, and Bash gives Diana advice.  
> __________________________________  
> "It won't heal properly if you keep it loose," she scolded.
> 
> "It hurts," Gilbert growled.
> 
> "Well get over it," Winifred whispered with a smirk, taking the seat next to him.
> 
> He glared at her for a second longer before he glanced back over at Diana. She was studying the two of them, as if she could read all of their history on their faces, and Gilbert swallowed thickly. How was he going to juggle all three of these girls at once? He wasn't sure if he'd make it through the afternoon.

Diana knew immediately who Winifred was supposed to be of course. She was  _ supposed _ to be the girl with whom Gilbert had been courting, of which Diana had heard nothing about. She had a million questions, but she felt her temper flare instead. Something wasn't right. Why would Gilbert court another girl when he was so clearly in love with Anne?

The girls stepped into the house as Winifred helped Gilbert, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him to the table.

"That's not necessary," Gilbert said, shying away from her touch.

"Nonsense, come on, we'll get you settled in."

Gilbert looked back at Anne and Diana desperately. Anne was still studying Winifred with wide eyes. Diana, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at him, something deadly in her gaze. She had been carrying Gilbert's books for him, now setting them down with an aggressive bang, causing him to flinch.

Bash approached Anne, pulling her gaze away from the blonde.

"Good to see you well again, Anne," he greeted with a smile, then under his breath, "I don't know what we'd do without you." 

He glanced over at Gilbert, and Anne followed his gaze. He was in his seat now, talking quietly with Winifred.

"Well, he probably wouldn't have a sprained ankle, that's for sure," Anne muttered regretfully.

"You didn't push him, remember?" Bash said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Anne smiled at this, it was a kindness she'd needed.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose…" she trailed off, gesturing at Winifred.

Bash smiled. "Miss Winifred. Gilbert works with her in Charlottetown, at Doctor Ward's office."

"Oh," Anne murmured, her heart throbbing in protest. She had a terrible feeling about this. She felt like running away, but she also felt the need to stay. She didn't know which one she should listen to.

Over at the table, Winifred fussed over Gilbert.

"What happened?" she exclaimed under her breath, bending down to study Gilbert's splint.

"Nothing really. It's fin- OW! What the hell?!" he cried as Winifred pulled the lace of the splint tighter.

"It won't heal properly if you keep it loose," she scolded.

"It hurts," Gilbert growled.

"Well get over it," Winifred whispered with a smirk, taking the seat next to him.

He glared at her for a second longer before he glanced back over at Diana. She was studying the two of them, as if she could read all of their history on their faces, and Gilbert swallowed thickly. How was he going to juggle all three of these girls at once? He wasn't sure if he'd make it through the afternoon.

Diana walked over to Bash, curtseying politely. "How do you do?"

"Hello Diana. Long time no see," Bash said. "I guess I'll put on another pot of tea."

"We can leave if it's too much trouble," Anne said.

" _ Anne, _ " Diana hissed in protest. Of course she would want to stay. She was all too intrigued by the lady at the table.

"No trouble at all. Please, sit," Bash said, gesturing to the table.

The girls sat opposite to them, Anne across from Gilbert and Diana across from Winifred. They sat in an awkward sort of silence as Bash made more tea.

When he was done he poured the girls and Gilbert a cup, as well as refilling Winifred's and his own.

Winifred was still wondering why Gilbert's leg was all busted up, as he still hadn't answered her question as to  _ what  _ happened _ ,  _ but alas, this was Gilbert she was talking about. Something was always happening with him.

She hadn't failed to take notice of the girls he'd come home with. One had dark swirling curls and a pale blue and lace dress that contrasted from her tanned skin. She was a prim thing, with lace gloves and a silk ribbon in her hair. Despite her soft dress, her features were icy, and Winifred kept catching her glaring coldly her way. She almost wanted to laugh at the contrast, and if the girl was trying to unsettle her, she wasn't at all succeeding.

The other girl had red hair, which Winifred found blindingly beautiful in contrast to her pale features. She was also freckled, with rosy cheeks. She was so different from Winifred, she couldn't help but stare a little. She was just  _ that _ beautiful. Winifred also noticed that the girl was studying her in the same way, with wonder, and just a  _ hint _ of jealousy.

"I'm Winifred," Winifred offered to the girls finally, after a momentary pause of silence.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Diana," the dark haired girl said flatly. She didn't sound at all pleased to meet Winifred, but alas.

"I'm Anne," the red haired girl introduced with a friendly smile, "with an E."

"With an E?"

"Yes, that's how I like people to think of it. It sounds so much more beautiful when you picture it with an E. Your name is wonderful. I bet you have a nickname too," Anne said as politely as possible.

"Yes, I suppose I do. It's Winnie," Winifred said, an amused smile dancing across her lips. "Was it much trouble getting here?"

"I don't live far, just up the path. That's why we walked Gilbert home, though it's quite out of the way for Diana," Anne replied, turning to look at her, but she was glaring coldly between Winifred and Gilbert. She seemed angry. Anne would have to talk to her later.

"Oh, so then you must be Gilbert's neighbor!" Winifred exclaimed. 

"I am," Anne said with finality.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm glad he has someone to look after him."

"We look after each other," Anne said before she could stop herself.

This was followed by an awkward pause of silence as everyone sipped their tea.

"So," Winifred started, turning to Gilbert, "what happened to your ankle? You must tell me, I'm sure it's a very exciting story."

Gilbert opened his mouth to explain. Should he tell Winnie about his excursion with Anne? He would be telling her he skipped tea to visit with another girl. If he was going to tell her the truth, he didn't want to do it like this.

He looked over at Anne desperately, who seemed to immediately understand. Her heart caught in her throat. She nodded once at him, telling him to go on, that it didn't matter what he told Winifred. It was none of her business anyway. 

"Well, Anne was actually the person who was sick," Gilbert said finally. "I twisted my ankle on the way home from checking in on her yesterday."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"You were the one who caught fever?" Winifred asked.

Anne nodded.

"Oh, I do hope you're feeling better," Winifred said kindly.

Anne wanted so badly to hate her, but her voice was filled with so much concern for Anne, it could break her heart. She seemed so compassionate and kind, how could Anne hate such a gentle spirit?

"It was nothing really, just a passing illness," Anne said, wanting to reassure her.

"Hardly," Diana muttered, quickly covering up her comment with a sip of her tea.

"I'm assuming you girls walked Gilbert home because of his ankle?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Diana said hotly, setting down her tea cup.

"That's very nice of you," Winifred said.

"Well we're his friends," Diana replied defensively.

"Well, yes of course…" Winifred said, not quite sure what else to say.

"You seemed surprised," Diana started snidely. "Has Gilbert failed to mention us at tea-"

" _ Diana, _ " Gilbert warned coldy, but she wasn't listening.

"-because he certainly failed to mention yo-"

" _ Diana _ ," Gilbert snapped.

Diana glared at him. He seemed astounded by her harsh words. She'd crossed a line with that last comment, she knew, but she could honestly care less. Her blood boiled. She shouldn't have snapped at Winifred, who knew nothing of Anne's affections or feelings. It wasn't she with whom Diana was angry with. No, she was mad at Gilbert.

Gilbert, who smirked and joked and laughed with her. Gilbert, who cried when Anne was sick, who rushed to her side to help, who injured himself in the process. Gilbert, who defended her against Josie, who walked her home despite his own self interest, who befriended her because he genuinely enjoyed her company. Gilbert, who enjoyed her temper and her attitude, who didn't care if she was lady-like or proper. 

Gilbert, who had been seeing another girl while still having affections for Anne. How could someone so kind, so compassionate, so empathetic, lead two girls on at once?

She could punch him. She wanted to.

"Excuse me," Diana said sharply, standing to leave the room. They all watched as she swept herself away, caught up in a tempest of temper.

"Was it something I said?" Winifred asked, turning to Gilbert.

He shook his head. "Not at all, she's just… being Diana," he said with a weary sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anne asked defensively.

Gilbert looked across at her. She looked betrayed, hurt even, and he immediately felt guilty.

"Nothing, that's not what I meant," he said quickly.

Anne narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She couldn't argue with him right now. Diana had already been rude enough for the both of them. If Mrs. Lynde were here, she would have already scolded them, including Gilbert.

Bash had been observing all of this with a silent eye and hadn't failed to notice the tension in the air. He knew exactly what was going on. Gilbert's indecisiveness had really spun the girls in a tangle, but it was nothing new. He barely told Bash how he felt about girls, how was he supposed to tell the  _ actual _ girls how he felt? Gilbert was never good with the ladies.

After a few more minutes of silence, Bash spoke up. "Diana's been gone for a while, hasn't she?"

"I suppose," Anne replied.

"I'll go see what she's up too," Bash said, standing. "Please, continue."

He exited the room, leaving Anne to fend for herself.

Diana huffed as she walked down the hall and took a seat on Gilbert's staircase. She fiddled with the necklace hanging around her neck, the broken locket Anne had given her. She thought Gilbert was actually _in love_ with Anne. Had she been wrong? Maybe she was making a scene for nothing. What then? She sighed, wishing she could talk with someone about all this, but she had no idea whom. She couldn't talk to Anne, for fear of upsetting her, and she couldn't talk to Gilbert, because this was all his fault to begin with. How dare he put them in a situation like this. She should've just politely declined tea and went home with Anne.

Suddenly Bash rounded the corner, his face breaking into a soft smile when he saw Diana on the step.

"And what are you doing down there?" he said to her.

She sighed, "Honestly, I don't even know anymore."

He slowly sat down next to her, saying, "What don't you know?"

Diana looked at him hesitantly. Here was a man who knew everything there was to know about love, and she still wasn't sure he had the answers she was looking for.

As Anne and Winifred chatted about the weather lightly, Gilbert's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking long enough to pay attention to what they were saying. He just wanted to look at Anne, who was sitting across from him, her hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, her expression still soft and cheerful, but not quite reaching her eyes anymore. She sipped her tea now and then, her voice drifting through the air sweetly. He'd missed hearing her talk. After days of gray, it seemed like the sunshine had finally come. 

Anne was too preoccupied with Winifred to pay attention to Gilbert's gaze. You could tell she was a lady by the way she sat and talked and drank her tea. Anne had never had tea with a lady before, so she was still quite intrigued by Winifred, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

"So Anne, how long have you lived at Green Gables?" Winifred asked politely.

"Four years," Anne replied.

"Four years? That's all?"

"I was an orphan. I was adopted."

"Oh," Winifred said with surprise. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," Anne said. "I've changed a lot over that time."

"Grown up?" Winifred asked.

"Well yes, of course that, but learned a lot about friendship and family too. Things I'd never had before."

"Well I'm so happy for you. I'm sure your life was meant to be wonderfully splendid either way."

Anne smiled. "Well, I do like it this way. I've met so many," she glanced towards Gilbert, "wonderful people."

"I'm sure you have. Avonlea is such a beautiful place. I wish I grew up here. Isn't it apple season?" she asked Gilbert.

"Yeah, me and Bash have been harvesting every weekend."

"Oh that's just lovely, I've been meaning to try some of your apples…"

As the conversation switched, Anne's mind began to drift into the clouds. She kept imagining her wedding, except she wasn't the one getting married. Instead, this wonderful blonde stood in her place, white lillies surrounding her crown as she stared into Gilbert's eyes and kissed him. It would be the happiest day of her life, and Anne would be sitting there, watching it all happen. At least he'd be happy.

"Anne!" Gilbert said sharply.

She snapped out of her daze, not realizing she'd drifted away from the conversation. 

"Sorry?"

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked softly.

Anne blinked a few times, feeling tears rush to her eyes. "Just fine, please excuse me," she whispered, getting up.

This left Gilbert and Winifred alone.

"I don't think your friends like me very much," Winifred said solemnly.

"It's not that," Gilbert said. "You probably just startled them by showing up here."

"Startled them?" she asked. "You mean, they don't know about us?"

Gilbert looked at her. "Uh, no?"

Anne walked silently down the hallway, hearing Diana and Bash's voices drift towards her. She paused by the stairs, listening intently as they talked.

"Ever since I can remember, Gilbert has held the highest affection for Anne, but what is he doing with another girl? I don't understand!" Diana said.

Bash sighed. "He's trying to move on," Bash said.

"From what?" Diana asked incredulously.

"From Anne," Bash replied.

"But Anne loves him too, he must know that!" Diana shouted in a whisper.

Bash raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"She told me herself," Diana said, waving a hand, "and after everything that's happened over the past few days, I think it's safe to say Gilbert loves her too. We have to do something!"

Bash thought back to Gilbert's race to Anne's house. How restless he'd been, for days and days, always worrying, always thinking about her.

"Well, this certainly changes things," he murmured.

"So you agree with me?" Diana asked.

Bash thought about this for a moment. "I agree that something should be done, but I imagine the way in which it should happen should be different."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, you can't just burst in there and throw a fit because things aren't going the right way. It's something Gilbert has to learn for himself."

"But if he just knew-"

"Hear me out," Bash said, stopping Diana from interrupting his train of thought.

"You mean, they don't know about us?"

"Uh, no?"

"No!" Winifred exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you're courting and no one knows?"

"I didn't really think it was that important-"

Winifred scoffed, standing up. "You really are impossible Gilbert."

Gilbert held up a hand, exasperated. "I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"So you've never mentioned me? Not even once?" she asked.

Gilbert pursed his lips. "No," he said softly.

She tilted her head. "Why not?" she asked. 

"Because, I don't want to be the talk of Avonlea!" Gilbert snapped. "I don't want people making up rumors or... or-"

"Or what?"

"Or telling me what to do with my life! It's my life!" Gilbert said finally. "I just want to figure it out for myself. Is that too much to ask?" he snapped, running a hand through his curls.

Winifred's hard exterior melted as she sighed. "Of course not," she muttered, sitting back down beside him, "although, I would like to be known next time I have tea here."

He chuckled, "If I knew you were gonna show up, there probably wouldn't have been as much trouble."

"The one time I choose to be spontaneous, everything goes South," Winifred mumbled.

Gilbert smiled. "Spontaneity isn't really your strong suit."

She smiled back at him. "I suppose not. I do apologize for my unexpected visit though. It isn't going at all how I thought it would."

"And how were you expecting it to go?"

"Better than this mess."

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much."

"Hear me out," Bash said, looking at Diana. She was restless and eager to sort things out the way she saw that they should be. Bash gave a little sigh before continuing. "Gilbert has to make all the mistakes, for the right reasons. He'll make the right choice for himself, and if it's not the choice we want, we have to be okay with that."

"But-"

"As long as he's happy it shouldn't matter," came a voice.

They looked up to see Anne, staring down at them.

"He deserves to be happy."

"But Anne-" Diana said, standing up to face her.

Anne held up a hand to stop her. "You heard Gilbert's essay today, didn't you?  _ Follow your heart.  _ If Winifred is what makes him happy, then he will do just that." Anne turned her back on Diana, about to make her way back into the kitchen.

"You deserve to be happy too," Diana called after her, her voice breaking.

Anne mustered up a smile, turning back to look at her friend. "As long as he's happy, I'll be happy."

"That's just not true!" Diana argued. "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. I  _ know _ you Anne. You're my best friend!"

"Then do this for me, Diana."

Diana's expression pleaded with Anne, but she wouldn't budge.

"If you're my friend, you'll do this for me."

Winifred looked toward the door. "Maybe I should just leave."

Gilbert whirled toward her. "What? No, I can't ask that of you."

Winifred let out a soft laugh. "You wouldn't be asking anything of me. It's simple. I walk out that door, you entertain your guests, and I'll come back tomorrow. We can start fresh and all of this will be in the past."

That sounded really nice to Gilbert. Then he could get a chance to breathe and think about what he was going to tell her when he inevitably broke her heart. Even now, with Winifred beside him, he could only think about Anne. How much he cared for her and wanted her and  _ loved _ her. He wanted to apologize for all of this, for everything. He wanted to apologize to Diana too.

"If you think that's what would be best," he said finally.

Winifred nodded, standing before leaning in to plant a kiss on top of his dark curls. Then she walked to the door, grabbing her sun hat and her bag before turning to look at him one last time.

"Don't come to Charlottetown this weekend," Winifred said to him. "You do need to stay off that ankle."

And with that, she was gone.

When Anne walked back into the kitchen, Gilbert was alone. There was no sign Winifred had ever existed in the first place other than her empty tea cup. Gilbert was gently fingering his own, his eyebrows creased in thought, staring at the opposite wall.

"Gilbert?" Anne asked, calling his attention to her. "Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"Winifred of course, who else?" Anne said, exasperated.

Diana and Bash had followed closely behind Anne, and now too realized that Winifred had left. 

"Oh, she thought it best to leave. She thought she was making quite a mess of things."

" _ What? _ " Diana cried. "And you just let her go?"

Gilbert shrugged. "She wanted to."

"Gilbert!" Diana shouted. "You don't just let a lady walk out on tea-"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with you yelling at her-"

"I swear you are the least ungraceful gentleman-"

"Not to mention your attitude towards her was completely uncalled for-"

"Bold coming from someone who didn't even mention he was courting-"

"Oh honestly, why do girls think courting is such a big deal?"

"It  _ is _ a big deal, Gilbert! It means you're interested in marriage."

"And if I am?" Gilbert snapped.

"Um, guys?" Bash asked, interrupting the argument.

"What, Bash?" Diana and Gilbert snapped in unison.

"Uh, she left," he said, jerking a thumb toward the open door.

Sure enough, Anne had taken all her things, opened the door, and left down the path, toward Charlottetown.

"Shit," Gilbert muttered.

"Now look what you've done!" Diana scolded.

Gilbert glared at her. "How is this my fault?"

"You were courting while being interested in Anne! You were playing with her feelings!"

Gilbert stared at her, uncomprehending. " _ Feelings? _ "

Diana scoffed. "You really are an idiot!"

Then she grabbed her things and raced out the door.

Gilbert sat there, shell shocked at all that just happened. Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. He grabbed Gilbert's crutch, handing it to him once more.

"You're not gonna just sit there now, are you?" he asked.

Gilbert looked at the wood with determination before finally grabbing it, pulling himself up and heading out the door.

Bash smiled to himself as he watched him make his way down the path after Diana.

"Go get her, Blythe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!!
> 
> This was THE HARDEST chapter to write! I still hope you enjoyed it though! I thought I would have this chapter out sooner but I realize I have been falling slightly behind on other schedules. I apologize for my poor planning.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are all staying safe and you and your families are doing well. My prayers go out to all of you. We're all going through similar circumstances. You are not alone.
> 
> Stay happy, stay healthy, and wash your hands!
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> \- HL


	9. Everything in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still between 3x05 and 3x06
> 
> In which Anne and Winifred have a chat and Diana and Gilbert argue (very much).
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> “Stop staring at me, Diana,” Gilbert said finally, not able to take her fidgety gaze anymore.
> 
> “Are you okay?” she asked.
> 
> “I’m fine,” he said softly. “My feelings are a little hurt though,” he added with a small smile, but Diana could see a hint of truth behind his eyes.
> 
> She let out a ragged sigh.

"Winifred, wait!" Anne called out. She had been running down the path in a flurry, her coat half on, when she saw Winifred's form.

Winifred turned to look at her with surprise. "Anne! My goodness, you startled me," she said as Anne bent over to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry," Anne said. "Diana and I were incredibly rude to you and I just  _ had  _ to apologize or I knew I would never forgive myself."

Winifred turned to keep walking, Anne in step beside her.

"It's quite alright," she said, "considering Gilbert hadn't mentioned me to anyone here in Avonlea in the first place. If I had known that, your surprise would have been expected."

"If you'd known that you probably wouldn't have come at all, would you have?" Anne asked meekly.

"I wouldn't have, you're right," Winifred said. "But alas, here we are."

"But, you walked all the way here to see him," Anne said.

Winifred turned to Anne with a blink. "And…?"

"And, I don't know… I feel bad. Shouldn't you have called a carriage or something?"

"Do I not seem like the walking type to you, Anne?" Winifred said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"What? No, that's not at all what I meant-"

But Winifred burst into a fit of laughter as Anne stood awkwardly beside her. "It's quite alright. If I saw me, I wouldn't think of myself to be the walking type either."

The girls walked in silence for a few more steps before Anne brought up the inevitable.

"So… um… how long have you… known Gilbert?" she asked, struggling to find the right words.

"Oh, we've known each other for quite some time, but we've only been having tea for a few weeks."

_ A few weeks.  _ Gilbert had been courting for a few  _ weeks  _ and hadn't told anyone.

"I see," Anne whispered sadly.

Winifred studied her for a second. Anne’s braids drooped and she almost seemed to be holding back tears as she stared down at the ground with her eyes wide open. She avoided eye contact and her hands became fidgety. Winifred had seen this expression before, on her own face. Melancholy.

_ Anne is in love with Gilbert _ .

The thought only vaguely crossed her mind, but it seemed true enough. Could she really be in love with him? It would explain why Diana was so rude, why Anne had tried so hard to maintain a proper composure at tea, and why Gilbert hadn't told anyone. He could be afraid it would ruin their friendship.

Winifred felt guilty all the sudden. She should've never gone to Gilbert's announced. She felt like she'd completely demolished the fragile balance of Avonlea by traipsing into town.

But mostly, she felt bad for Anne. She could tell how fond she was of Gilbert. Not only that but she knew how she must've been feeling - conflicted, sad, confused - and she held no resentment towards the red head. She had just wanted to be friendly towards her. She had wanted to make a good impression.

"Anne," Winifred asked finally, "are you alright?"

Anne's head shot up. "Just fine," she said, with an overly cheery smile.

"Are you planning on walking me all the way to the train station?"

Anne looked confused, as though the answer was obvious. "Well, I can’t very well let you walk all the way there unaccompanied."

“Are you sure? You really don’t-”

“I insist,” Anne interrupted.

Despite all that had happened, Winifred couldn't help but be grateful for the company. Walking this path could get lonely, and she wished to never feel lonely again.

“Diana!” Gilbert shouted as he limped after her, the forest thickening on either side of the path as they headed after Anne and Winifred. “Slow down! You’re going to trip!”

Diana whirled, pausing her ferocious stride to glare back at him.

“Why don’t you hurry up,  _ Tiny Tim _ ?!” she called back hotly before turning back around and continuing her stomping.

Gilbert sighed, taking the road at his own pace. Part of him hoped they would never catch up to Winifred and Anne, imagining that they were getting along just fine. The other part of him screamed to drop the crutch and just run after them.

His ankle ached.

“Diana,” Gilbert whined. “Please slow down?”

She paused again, taking a deep exaggerated breath before turning to him.

“What?” she asked, annoyed. “What do you want?”

He took a few steps to catch up with her before coming to a halt. “Just… I need a minute,” he said, walking over to a tree and leaning up against it.

Diana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but complied. She waited silently, looking at the ground and kicking at pebbles until they shook loose of the dirt.

“You’re mad,” Gilbert said softly.

“Wow, you noticed,” she drawled, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Gilbert shook his head, trying to rack his brain for where he went wrong, but he still couldn’t figure it out.

“You don’t know, do you?”

Gilbert looked up at her. Her expression was dark and annoyed, but she was right. He really didn’t know.

“I’ve missed something,” Gilbert guessed.

Diana scoffed.

“It must be important.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Do you like me or something?” he asked with a smirk.

Just then Diana boiled over. She took her school books in hand and stomped over to him, smacking his arm with them. He shied away from the hit.

“What the hell, Diana?” Gilbert snapped at her. “What are you so mad for?”

Diana stared at him for a beat. “You’re clueless,” she said finally. “Completely, utterly, clueless.”

“About what?”

“ABOUT EVERYTHING!” Diana bellowed angrily.

She turned away from him but Gilbert caught her arm. “I’m sorry.”

She stared at him for a second, narrowing her eyes. “What for?”

“Still trying to figure that out,” Gilbert admitted, a hint of annoyance seeping into his words.

She yanked her arm from his grasp. “You boys are all the same,” she muttered, her tone filled with disappointment. She continued her walk.

“Is it Winifred?” Gilbert asked.

Diana paused.

“Are you mad I kept it a secret? Is that what’s bothering you?”

Diana turned, a hurt expression on her face. “You could’ve told me, you know,” she said softly.

Gilbert leveled a stern look at her. “Diana, we’ve only just become friends. I’m sure there are plenty of things you haven’t told me.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. It’s not like she’d told him about Jerry, even if she’d wanted too. She hadn’t even told Anne. Would she react in the same way Diana was now? Mad? Angry?

“I guess,” she said finally.

He hobbled over to her, patting her on the shoulder. “It doesn’t mean I don’t trust you. Some things have to become ripe for the telling.”

She smirked. “Is that supposed to be some kind of farmer analogy?”

“Supposed to be?” Gilbert retorted, lifting an eyebrow.

“Is it?”

“It is now,” he said with a flashy grin.

“Idiot,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Forget it,” she replied, waving a hand in dismissal, turning back toward the path.

He watched her for a few more paces before smiling and following after her.

Anne tapped her foot anxiously as they waited for the train. Winifred noticed, glancing down at Anne’s muddy shoes, to which Anne followed her gaze.

“Sorry,” she muttered under her breath.

“Are you nervous about something?” Winifred asked curiously. “You seem nervous.”

Anne shrugged half-heartedly. “I suppose I’m just thinking.”

Winifred looked back toward the train tracks. “You don’t have to wait, you know. Bringing me this far was enough. You should get back to your friend… uh… what was it again?”

Anne blinked, surprised. “Diana.”

“Ah, yes. Diana,” Winifred echoed.

“She’ll be fine,” Anne assured her. “She’s with Gilbert and Bash after all, though I don't think her mother will be very pleased.”

“Oh?”

“Mrs. Barry is very much a proper gentlewoman,” Anne said with a pained smile. “She’s not exactly easy on Diana.”

Winifred lifted an eyebrow. “Sounds like my mother,” she muttered.

Anne glanced at her. The blonde’s expression had darkened slightly, a slump starting in her shoulders. Although she looked beautiful, Anne saw a crack in her composure. Maybe she wasn’t as perfect as Anne had originally believed. Maybe no one was.

“Will you marry for love?” Anne asked before she could hold her tongue. She immediately regretted the words, scolding herself for how forward she sounded, but Winifred seemed unfazed.

“Only because I can afford the privilege,” she replied, her words dripping with self-loathing. “I know some girls who don’t get the same.  _ Marriage for advantage _ is still a popular phrase.”

Anne bit back her words, trying to think very carefully of what she should say next. “I want to marry for love,” she said finally.

Winifred glanced back at her and smiled. “Well then, I hope you find him, Anne Shirley.”

When Winifred said her name, goosebumps traveled over Anne’s skin, and she felt like she could actually  _ hear _ the E in her name. How beautiful, whimsical, and mysterious this lady was.

“I hope the same for you,” Anne said. She held out her hand and Winifred took it.

Then Winifred let out a soft and awkward laugh and Anne followed suit. The girls giggled for a moment before regaining their composure. In the distance, a whistle blew.

“Ah! That’s the train!” Anne announced.

“Indeed,” Winfried replied.

The train slowly pulled up to the station and Winifred climbed aboard. Anne watched her take her seat and then waved to her through the window as the train pulled away. She stood there for a moment and a simple thought crossed her mind. If she were to lose him, she wouldn’t mind losing him to her.

Diana felt her previous flash of anger slowly ebbing away as Gilbert kept pausing along the path. The stops became more frequent the closer they got to the train station, and Diana was starting to think something was seriously wrong. Eventually, the concern overtook her flighty feelings of frustration and she chewed at her lip nervously as she stared at him. He was sitting down on a nearby rock, stretching out his leg, trying hard to cover up how much it hurt.

“Stop staring at me, Diana,” Gilbert said finally, not able to take her fidgety gaze anymore.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he said softly. “My feelings are a little hurt though,” he added with a small smile, but Diana could see a hint of truth behind his eyes.

She let out a ragged sigh. “Okay, admittedly, I shouldn’t have said that you were clueless.”

“About everything?” Gilbert added.

“Yeah,” Diana said, walking over to him. She took a seat beside him, pushing her knees into her chest and crossing her arms wearily over them. “Anne says I’m like a bear sometimes.”

Gilbert looked down at her with surprise. “What do you mean?”

Diana let a soft smile settle on her lips. “Overprotective,” she whispered.

There was a brief pause before Gilbert let out a laugh and Diana’s grin widened. “Don’t make fun of me,” she muttered, nudging his shoulder playfully.

“I’m not,” he assured her. “I’m laughing because it’s true.”

Diana rolled her eyes.

“What are you two doing?”

Gilbert and Diana jerked their heads up to see Anne. She looked confused and sort of annoyed, but Gilbert couldn’t help but smile.

Diana shot to her feet. “Anne! Thank goodness! Why did you just run off like that?”

“Someone had to apologize,” Anne replied stiffly, “and since you two were too busy  _ arguing _ ...”

“Hold on,” Gilbert said, standing as well. “Who’s to say I didn’t apologize before she left?”

“Did you?” Anne queried.

Gilbert thought back to his conversation with Winifred. He cringed as he thought about it. He really was an idiot. “No?” he offered meekly.

“Are you kidding me?!” Diana cried. “What’s wrong with you? Do you know how ill-mannered-”

Gilbert groaned. “Will you stop it with the lessons on etiquette already?” he snapped. “You’re driving me crazy.” 

“Well someone has too, considering how rude you are-”

“Oh, I’m the rude one? You were the one who was harsh at tea-”

“Uh, can we talk about this later?” Anne asked softly, glancing around at the surrounding forest.

“-not to mention you can barely walk a mile without stopping every five seconds!” Diana snapped.

“Oh, so now this is my fault-”

“Uh, guys?” Anne asked softly.

“It was always your fault!”

Anne tugged on Diana’s sleeve.

“What, Anne?!” Diana snapped, turning to glare at her, but her expression quickly melted away when she saw what Anne was looking at.

There, on the opposite side of the path, sniffing at an old oak tree, was a huge black bear. It’s paws were gigantic, it’s eyes dark and endless. To Diana, it could have been a hundred feet tall. It wouldn’t change the fact that panic started pumping through her veins. She’d never seen a bear in real life before. She’d heard stories of course, but she never thought her luck would run out on her.

Apparently it just had.

Suddenly, Gilbert stepped in front of them, putting himself between the girls and the bear. His footsteps were silent and Diana knew his ankle must be aching with pain.

“Okay,” Gilbert whispered softly, just loud enough so that they could hear him. “We’re just going to stay still and silent until it leaves.”

“And if it sees us?” Anne whispered back.

“Then we back away slowly,” Gilbert said softly.

“And you know this how?” Diana hissed, but Gilbert didn’t reply. He just brandished himself in front of them like some kind of shield. She hated it.

They stood there for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. The bear moseyed along, sniffing here and there, but seemingly never spotting the three of them, and if it had it couldn’t care less.

Once it had gone through the underbrush, Gilbert plopped down to the ground with a groan, his ankle aching. 

Anne knelt down beside him. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He looked up at her to reply, but his words caught in his throat. Her eyes shone like blue crystals, her hair golden in the sunlight. He swallowed thickly. “I’m fine,” he managed.

She looked back at Diana, who had taken a seat back on the rock.

“You?” she asked.

Diana blinked. “Fine. Just fine.”

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Gilbert pointed out.

She let out a small huff of frustration and muttered something inaudible under her breath.

“He seemed nice enough,” Anne said matter-of-factly.

They glanced at her with confused expressions, but she was looking in the direction the bear had gone.

“Probably just looking for food,” Gilbert said. “Hopefully it learns to stay away from the path.”

“Why’s that?” Anne asked, standing to help Gilbert to his feet. He took her hand and she lifted him from the ground.

“So no one hunts it down,” he replied, brushing a spot of dirt from his pants. 

“Why shouldn’t they?” Diana asked wimpishly. “That was scary.”

“He’s not hurting anyone,” Anne told her. “We’re the ones who scare him, not the other way around.”

“I beg to differ,” Diana muttered.

“Says the bear,” Gilbert teased with a smirk.

Diana frowned. “That’s not funny.”

“I beg to differ.”

Diana huffed. “It’s still  _ a bear _ ,” she retorted, as if this would change their minds.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Look, there’s no reason to be afraid. Did he come after you?”

“Swallow you whole?” Anne added with a smirk.

Diana stood, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t like that there are two of you now.”

Gilbert and Anne exchanged flustered looks, their cheeks going pink.

“Wha- What’s that supposed to mean?” Anne asked, stumbling over the words.

Diana let out a sigh and shook her head. “I’ll let you two figure that out. I’m going to head home.” She picked up her things and started down the path. “See you later,” she called over her shoulder.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other before Gilbert shrugged. “She’s your friend.”

“And your funeral, apparently,” Anne said, staring back up the path.

Gilbert laughed. “And that means?”

“You can’t keep arguing with Diana. She’ll run you into the ground.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Anne glanced back at him skeptically. “Sorry, Gil, but you’re no match for her.”

Gilbert paused, staring at her red curls. She noticed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. When he didn’t move she raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You… called me Gil.”

Anne blushed. Had she really? She didn’t even notice. “S-sorry, I should’ve-”

“No, no,” Gilbert said, waving a hand. “It’s fine, it was just… unexpected.”

They stared at each other for a minute before she cleared her throat and turned back around.

“Carrots.”

She halted, whirling back to look at him. His eyes were narrow, scrutinizing her expression as she stared at him.

“S-sorry?” she asked.

He let out a sigh, starting back up the hill. “I can’t tell.”

“Can’t tell what?” Anne asked as he passed her.

“If you hate it,” he called over his shoulder, making his way over the crest of the hill.

She felt her cheeks turn hot. “I do hate it,” she muttered, but it was a lie.

They slowly made it back to Gilbert’s house. With Gilbert’s ankle, he and Diana hadn’t made it that far down the path before Anne had found them. The fields spread out like honey under the fading sunlight, and Anne paused to look at the view. Gilbert followed her gaze. It was pretty, but not half as beautiful as she was.

“You like it?” he asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled half-heartedly. “It’s alright. It’s no Green Gables.”

Gilbert chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

“Gilbert…”

He turned to look at her.

“I think…” she started. There was a pause.

“You think...” Gilbert urged, wanting to hear what came next.

Anne thought about what to say next, her heart pounding in her chest. He was so close to her, even now. She could just imagine taking his hand and running into the tall grass. “I think you’re a good dancer,” she said finally.

He blinked at her before a grin widened over his face, flattered and surprised by the compliment. “You think so?”

She nodded.

Gilbert leaned into his crutch. “My mom taught me.”

Anne said nothing, only studied his expression. It was light and happy, but something behind his eyes was sad too, and she couldn't help but feel for him.

“I’m sorry.”

He glanced at her sideways. “For what?”

“For everything.”

Gilbert’s heart dropped. He felt like he had just been dumped off a cliff.  _ Everything? _ Diana’s words suddenly clung to his mind, clawing at the insides of his skull.

_ You’re clueless. _

_ About what? _

_ ABOUT EVERYTHING! _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ For what? _

_ For everything. _

“What do you mean, everything?” he asked finally.

Anne turned to look at him and shrugged. “Your parents. Mary? You deserve more than…” she trailed off. “You deserve happiness,” she said finally.

“You think so?” he asked softly.

“Yes, of course I do.”

“So do you.”

Anne glanced at him, but it was just that, a glance. She didn’t say anything, but he could almost hear what she was thinking. 

_ Not as much as you. _

Selfless as always.

“You always look sad, when you think no one’s looking,” she said softly.

He stared at her, his throat closing in on itself. Was it true? Not that he’d notice. He was too busy to notice things like that.

“You think no one notices,” Anne continued, as if reading his thoughts.

“But you do?” he asked.

“Sometimes,” Anne replied. Then she looked over at him and smirked. “You’re making a face.”

“What face?”

“Like you just ate something sour.”

Gilbert smiled gently. “Anne, I’m not… sad,” he said, wanting to reassure her.

“I know,” Anne said softly.

He blinked, confused. “Then…”

“You’re lonely,” she said finally.

He stared at her for a second before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She was right. What was he supposed to say to that? No? It’s not true? I’m alright? But he was tired of telling her he was alright. He was tired of holding his tongue.

He took a deep breath before starting. “Look, Anne-”

But before he could continue, he felt her arms around his shoulders. She was hugging him fiercely. He was surprised at first, but gently curled his own arms around her waist before burying his head in her shoulder. After a moment, she pulled away.

“I’m happy for you,” she said softly, taking a step back. “She’s wonderful, Gilbert.”

It took him a second to realize she was talking about Winifred.

“Thanks,” he replied. He immediately scolded himself.  _ Thanks?  _ What was that? It made it sound like he was happy for her approval. He needed to say less. He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t Winifred who made him feel less lonely. It was her. It was Anne. But before he could, she was already backing away.

“It’s getting late, I better go,” she said softly.

He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, to wait, but she had already turned, heading back toward Green Gables. He watched her form until she disappeared around the bend, something inside him going with her. Then he looked down at his hand, that hug already feeling like a lifetime ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!
> 
> It's been a long, long, long, long, long, long while since I have uploaded but I hope you'll all forgive me with the hectic year we've been having. I've been way busier than I thought I would be and I promise I didn't mean to skip out on all of you! I've missed writing this story and I hope to keep updating on a more regular basis, although it has been very hard ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I ALWAYS reply to comments, so if you want to drop one I'll give you my thanks. I hope you're all doing safe and staying healthy! (Please let me know how you're doing!! Are you well? Not so well? Need a friend? I'm here for all of you!!!)
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> -HL


	10. Not in so many words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In place of the beginning of 3x06
> 
> In which Winifred and Gilbert share a much needed conversation, Gilbert need cufflinks, and Anne bakes some cakes and consults Diana for love advice.
> 
> ____________________________________________
> 
> “What?” Bash asked.
> 
> “Do you think she loves me?”
> 
> Sebastian hesitated. He thought Anne should tell him herself.
> 
> “I think you should ask her,” he said.
> 
> Gilbert looked over at him. “How?”
> 
> Bash smiled. “That’s up to you.”

When Gilbert awoke the next morning, his ankle was feeling much better. He barely glanced at his crutch as he stood, carefully pulling on fresh clothes before hobbling downstairs. 

“How was your sleep?” Bash asked as he entered the parlor, sitting down heavily in a chair.

Gilbert shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m still kind of tired actually. I could use a cup of coffee.”

Bash smiled mischievously. “So, what happened after you raced after the girls yesterday? Did you sort things out?”

“Sort of.”

“Did you catch up with Winifred?”

“Do you mind making me a coffee?” Gilbert asked him, grabbing the book on the table next to the chair and flipping it open to a random page.

Bash lifted an eyebrow, perfectly aware of what he was doing. “Why don’t you make your own coffee. I’m not your housemaid.”

“C’mon, Bash. I can barely walk.”

“You made it down the stairs,” Bash pointed out.

Gilbert shot him a look and Sebastian chuckled.

“I guess I’m inclined to make an exception just this once,” he said, heading off to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Gilbert called after him. 

He looked back down at the book and sighed, closing it with a snap. A few seconds later, there came a knock at the front door.

“I got it!” he said, slowly standing up.

“You sure?” Bash teased from the kitchen. “I can be your butler too!”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and limped to the front door, turning the knob and slowly pulling it open.

Winifred stood there, looking more light and sophisticated than she had the night before. Her dress was a beautiful, pale blue color that reminded him very much of Diana, and her lace gloves held up a basket of freshly baked blueberry pie.

“Winnie,” Gilbert greeted, startled.

She noticed his confusion and her pleasant expression faltered. “Is it a bad time?”

Gilbert shook his head, “I… no, of course not. Please come in.”

She smiled at him and stepped inside. “How are you?”

“Splendid” he said simply as she took off her coat and handed him the basket. He suddenly remembered Anne’s words and Diana’s lesson on etiquette yesterday in the woods. He really should apologize to her.

“Listen, Winifred, about yesterday. I should have never let you leave. It was rude of me-”

“It’s my own fault, Gilbert,” she said, interrupting him.

“Could you please stop being so gracious for two minutes?” Gilbert asked with a smile. He had that look in his eyes, the one that made Winifred melt in her shoes.

She nodded slightly.

He let out a sigh and put the basket aside before taking her gloved hands in his. He looked into her eyes and started, “I am so, so sorry. I should’ve told people about us, I was just scared people would think… that they would assume…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“That we were engaged?” Winifred suggested. 

“That I was thinking about it,” Gilbert said. “The thing is, so much has been going on lately and I haven’t had a lot of time to think about the future. You’re such a wonderful person and I should’ve thought about your feelings in all of this, I just-”

Before he could continue, she had planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away with a smile, and he stared at her, stunned.

“Gilbert, you have nothing to be sorry for, but I appreciate it all the same,” she said softly.

She’d kissed him before, but this time it was different. It felt wrong.

“Do you want a slice of pie?” she asked, giving him a smile.

“Sure,” he said softly.

She brushed past him, heading toward the kitchen. Gilbert waited a moment before following after her.

“Ah, the lovely Winifred has returned,” Bash said, setting down two cups of coffee at the table. “Please, sit.”

“You’re too kind,” she replied with a smile, but took a seat nonetheless.

Gilbert slid into the chair across from her, taking the mug in his hands and sipping at it cautiously.

“How’s the ankle?” she asked after a moment.

“Better,” he said softly.

“May I?” she asked, pointing down. She wanted to check on it, and he didn’t blame her. He wanted to do the same.

He nodded and she rounded the table, kneeling down and unbuckling the splint. She narrowed her eyes, taking his ankle gently and her hand.

“Tell me if it hurts,” she said softly.

She delicately let her fingers roam over his bruised ankle. It was splotchy, purple and yellow, and Gilbert found himself watching her movements carefully. She really did seem perfect sometimes. Like a painting.

Finally she stood, placing her hands on her hips. “I’d give it a few more days, but you’ll probably be fine within the week.”

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?”

“I’d say,” she replied. “You really should be more careful. How did you trip anyways?”

He let out a shy laugh. “It was dark and my foot got caught on a rabbit hole.”

“That’s rotten luck,” Winifred said sympathetically.

“It was,” he said softly, but he smiled anyways. He thought back to that night. That gorgeous night with Anne. He was going to tell her right there. He was ready too. Instead he’d sprained his ankle and she’d walked him all the way home. They’d sat and had tea. They’d talked, actually talked, and argued only in jest. They’d talked about school and Diana, and he felt happy. Really, truly happy.

_ Rotten luck. _

If that was rotten luck, then he wanted it all the time. He wanted it every hour of every day, forever.

“Winifred, there’s something I have to tell you,” Gilbert said softly.

She glanced up at him with surprise. “What is it?”

He looked over at Bash, who must’ve understood because he muttered, “I’ll go check on Dellie,” before heading out of the room.

“Winnie, listen… I really do appreciate every second of time we’ve spent together but… I think it’d be best if we stop seeing each other.”

She stared at him, uncomprehending.

“I’m really sorry,” he said gently.

“Are you… breaking up with me?”

He looked at her apologetically.

“Is it because of yesterday?” she asked quickly. “Did I really make that bad of an impression?”

“That’s not it,” Gilbert said softly.

“Then what is it?”

He took a deep breath. “There’s someone else.”

She scoffed. “Someone else?”

He licked his lips nervously.

“You love her?”

He didn’t even have to think about it before the answer left his lips. “Yes.”

“How long?”

Gilbert hesitated, but Winifred deserved answers. “Since she fell ill,” he said finally.

A flicker of recognition passed over her face and she let out a bitter chuckle. “I should’ve known,” she said.

“Winnie-”

“I can’t believe I was so stupid,” she murmured, tears filling her eyes. “I should’ve known!”

“I’m so sorry,” Gilbert replied.

“And you’ve been courting her for how long?”

There was a pause as a confused expression crossed his face. “We… we haven’t.”

Winifred stared at him, surprised.

“She doesn’t have feelings for me,” Gilbert told her.

“You’ve asked her?”

“Not in so many words.”

Winifred laughed. “You mean, you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?”

She stared at him, dumbfounded. “She likes you, Gilbert. She does, I can assure you.”

His heart fluttered in his chest.  _ Anne? Liked him? _ “How do you know?” he asked.

Winifred sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “When she caught up with me yesterday, after I left.”

“She told you?”

“Not in so many words,” she said, echoing him harshly.

“Winnie-”

“Don’t bother,” she muttered, standing to leave.

He reached out, grabbing her hand from across the table. She looked down at him, tears still in her eyes.

“My intention was never to hurt you,” he said quietly.

“That’s never the intention,” Winifred replied bitterly.

Gilbert looked away. “I never had anything to offer you.”

“Your affection was enough,” she replied softly.

He smiled sadly. “I meant something more.”

“Who needs anything more?”

He glanced up at her, a melancholy smile plastered to her face.

“Do you want to know a secret?” she asked him.

He looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t want to be lonely anymore,” she told him. “I thought you could be the answer. I guess I was wrong.”

His heart ached for her. He knew what it was like to be lonely. He hated that she felt that way. He hated that he made her feel that way again.

“I guess we were both wrong,” he replied. “I am truly sorry Winifred.”

“I know,” she said.

She took his hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. Still as gracious as ever.

“I hope you’re happy,” she whispered finally. Then, with a sweep of her dress, she was gone.

Gilbert waited until the front door closed before letting out a sigh. She deserved better than him, and he truly wished for her to find it. Diana was right, he really was an ungraceful gentleman.

A few moments later, Bash popped in, looking at him with surprise. “I thought it’d be worse.”

Gilbert gave him a look, and Bash must’ve seen something in his eyes because he let out a small, sympathetic sigh.

“It had to be done, Blythe.”

“I know.”

There was a pause of awkward silence as Sebastian took a seat next to him.

“So… Anne,” he said slowly.

Gilbert shot him a glare.

“Okay, okay,” Bash said, holding up his hands in surrender. “You don’t have to talk about it right now.”

“Does it always feel this bad? Breaking things off with someone?”

Bash let out a chuckle. “Only with the nice ones.”

Gilbert allowed himself a small smile. “She was nice.”

Bash nodded. “Not as nice as Anne though.”

Gilbert punched Bash in the arm and he chuckled in response.

“I knew it. Ever since the boat,” Bash said.

Gilbert looked sideways at him. “Seriously?”

“She wrote you love letters!” he exclaimed.

“They weren’t- Forget it,” Gilbert said, waving a hand dismissively.

“See? You knew it too.”

“Not well enough, apparently,” he muttered.

There was a pause as Gilbert took another sip of his coffee. “Do you think it’s true?”

“What?” Bash asked.

“Do you think she loves me?”

Sebastian hesitated. He thought Anne should tell him herself.

“I think you should ask her,” he said.

Gilbert looked over at him. “How?”

Bash smiled. “That’s up to you.”

The next week passed in a blur for Anne. She and Gilbert rarely spoke as school finally came to a close and summer break began. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn’t know what to say. Things had been awkward since they had tea with Winifred. He almost seemed to be avoiding her, and she didn’t blame him. She’d be avoiding girls as much as possible if she was dating a gorgeous debutante as well.

The next time she saw him was at Green Gables. 

Anne had been cleared of her fever, but because she’d still been recovering, she’d caught a cold. She sneezed into her apron once more and Marilla turned to look at her, surprised. They were both bent over the table, making their separate pastries for the annual Avonlea baking contest.

“My word. I felt the house shake that time,” Marilla said before turning back to her batter. “Now where was I...” She bustled around the redhead, checking on the stove.

“A cold to the head at the start of summer vacation is an immoral thing,” Anne said with a sniff, churning the batter slowly.

“As are chatty distractions when a red ribbon is on the line,” Marilla muttered. She was of course, referring to her own, annually victorious plum puffs, hinting to Anne that she wouldn't stop talking, but she couldn’t help it. She was nervous, and she talked a lot when she was nervous. That, or her cheeks would turn red and she would get all stammery. She was more inclined to talk than blush. Only damsels in distress blushed, and she was  _ not _ a damsel in distress.

“But nothing short of absolute pneumonia could quench my interest in culinary matters this morning,” she continued finally, ignoring Marilla’s pleas for silence. “I am determined to do Mary proud at the fair tomorrow.” She paused her stirring. “Of course, cakes have such a terrible habit of turning out bad just when you especially want them to be good.”

“You can start by not sneezing into the batter,” Marilla said hastily. “Now please, try not to distract me. These plum puffs must remain famous, not infamous.”

“You have nothing to fear Marilla! You win your category every year,” Anne assured her with a smile. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we had a Green Gables sweep? Your plum puffs, my ‘Mary’ cake, and Matthew’s…” She trailed off as she felt another sneeze, gathering up her apron and burying her face in it accordingly.

Suddenly, there came a cry from the yard, and Marilla whirled to look at Anne. “Mercy on us, what was that?!” She hurried toward the door and Anne went to follow, but her sleeve hit the bottle of vanilla. It crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Oh no,” she said shakily. “The vanilla!”

She ran to get the broom and the dust pan, sweeping up the glass shards with a brush and dumping them into the waste bin. Then she headed into the pantry, looking at the high shelves filled with ingredients. Hopefully they had some more. If not, her cake was done for.

She gave a small sigh. “Please, please, please, please…”

She moved jars and glass bottles, peaking around the containers and praying for a miracle. Just then she spotted some. She grabbed it and smiled, kissing the bottle in victory before letting out another sneeze. She really did hate colds.

Gilbert sighed, buttoning up the third white shirt he’d tried on this morning. It was nice enough, but he went downstairs to check with Bash just in case. He no longer walked with a limp or struggled down the stairs. Winifred had been right about his ankle. It had healed within the week, and he was back on two feet again.

He walked into the parlor and held out his hands. “What about this one?” he asked Bash.

Sebastian looked up from his knitting needles and raised an eyebrow. “It looks like a white shirt,” he said flatly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Same as every other white shirt you’ve tried on,” Bash continued.

“This one requires cufflinks,” Gilbert said, looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his posture. “Which I don’t have since Eiljah made off with my father’s.”

“Boy, I could knit you a shirt in the time it’s taking you to decide,” Bash interrupted.

Gilbert turned on him. “This white shirt is the key to making a good impression with Anne.”

Sebastian nodded half heartedly and Gilbert headed out of the room to grab his vest. He heard Bash call, “Blythe, you are as skittish as a bride!” but decided to ignore him, rummaging through the closet until he found the one he was looking for. He shouldered it, putting it on before heading back to the parlor.

“Ta-dah!” he said, holding his arms out.

Sebastian looked up at him. “So you’re finally going to tell her?”

Gilbert walked over to the mirror to button up his vest. “Well, yes?”

“That sounded like you were asking me,” Bash told him.

Gilbert let out a sigh. “I’m not thinking that far ahead.”

“You better start. By the time night falls, your whole world might change.”

Gilbert continued buttoning up his vest. “It’s just the fair, right? I don’t have to be… fancy or anything.”

“Blythe, it’s  _ Anne _ . Since when have you ever been fancy with her?”

Gilbert finished buttoning up his vest and turned to look at Bash. “Exactly. It’s Anne. I don’t know what kind of expectations she has!”

Bash looked up at him. “You better make up your mind before the sun sets.”

Gilbert looked down at his vest.  _ Expectations. _

“I have to change,” he said quickly, storming out of the room.

Anne went to pull the cake out of the oven, Marilla bending down to help her.

“Don’t touch them!” Anne said quickly.

Marilla looked at her with surprise. “Well forgive me for-”

“I’m sorry, Marilla, but I want to win solely on my own merit,” Anne told her, taking the cakes out of the oven and placing it down on the table.

Marilla examined the cakes with satisfaction as Anne came to stand above them, staring at them with an air of melancholy. She sniffled, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks.

“Well, it looks fine to me,” Marilla told her, unsure why her daughter had begun to cry.

“It’s perfect,” Anne said tearily. “Oh, I wish Mary could see it. I’ve never made anything perfect before.”

“I’m sure she’s smiling from heaven,” Marilla told her, rubbing her back affectionately.

Gilbert still didn’t have any cufflinks. He’d searched the house, searched it again, and then asked Bash if he had any, to which Bash just gave him a skeptical glance. He sighed, wondering what to do, before the idea finally came to him. He grimaced, his heart kicking uncomfortably in his chest. But, he saddled Bessie, swung a leg over her back, and took off down the path anyways.

He hadn’t talked to Anne since the day with Winifred, at least not really. They chatted in class occasionally, but they hadn’t had any conversations that hadn’t consisted of talking about homework or exams. Every time he wanted to say something, the words got caught up in his throat, and he couldn’t manage to say anything. She probably thought he was ignoring her.

He thought about asking Diana if this was true, but she seemed preoccupied. She hadn’t talked to him since that day either, and everytime he tried to approach her, she just seemed troubled or busy. He should’ve asked her what was bothering her, but he was afraid of receiving another verbal lashing. He wasn’t sure he could handle one at the moment.

When he finally reached the hill that was Green Gables, Jerry opened the gate for him, and Gilbert rode in with ease, dismounting Bessie and tying her to the white post under the tree. He walked up to the house and peered in, spotting Anne poking at a cake with a knife.

“Hi there,” he greeted through the screen door.

Anne’s head jerked up to him and she quickly dropped her knife. He pulled the door open, stepping inside. 

“Is Matthew home?” he asked. “I was hoping to borrow a pair of cufflinks.”

Anne wiped at her face haphazardly as he closed the door behind him. The last thing she needed Gilbert to know was that she’d spent the morning crying about Mary. It would only worry him.

He noticed her tear stained cheeks, his eyebrows raising in concern. She looked weary and muddled, her braided red hair in a loose mess, her nose pink. She was staring at him with surprise and he couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit of worry.

“Have you been... chopping onions?” he asked her hopefully, half-concerned and half-bemused.

“I-I-,” Anne stammered, but before she could reply, Matthew was coming in through the back door, a giant radish tucked into his arm. Gilbert’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“My, that radish is spectacular!” he marveled.

“Gilbert needs cufflinks!” Anne blurted to Matthew before hurrying out of the room.

Gilbert’s gaze followed her. Had he said something wrong? He felt the need to go after her, but restrained the urge. He probably interrupted her cooking. There was no sense in bothering her any further.

“Cufflinks?” Matthew asked him before Gilbert could debate the topic anymore.

He followed Matthew into his room, watching as the older man set the radish down on the bed.

“Cufflinks, eh?” he said again, and Gilbert nodded resolutely. He examined the large radish as Matthew walked over to his dresser. “Special occasion?” he asked.

Gilbert drew his gaze from the radish. “Oh, I- No, not really,” Gilbert told him, flustered. He wasn’t about to tell Anne’s father that he was going to confess his love to her. He didn’t even know where to start the conversation.

Matthew dug around a bit more before offering a box to Gilbert, who took it.

“Thank you,” Gilbert said softly.

Matthew only nodded at him.

Anne drew some water before washing the tears from her face. She really was a mess. She sighed, coming to sit at her bedroom window before glancing outside. She pursed her lips as she saw Gilbert mount his mare. Then, she sneezed. Embarrassed, she looked up, hoping he hadn’t heard her through the open window. But, as luck would have it, he was looking right at her. He smiled at her, lifting his hand to give her a wave, and she waved back shyly, her cheeks warming with affection as he rode off.

She immediately felt the urge to punch herself in the face, but instead she thought only of Diana. She needed to tell her about this, immediately.

So Anne did what she’d always done. She slowly crept down the stairs, out of the house, and took off down the road to Diana’s.

Diana was surprised when she pulled her bedroom door open to see Anne standing there. Her hair was an absolute travesty and her nose was dreadfully pink.

“What happened to you?” she asked as Anne brushed past her into the room.

“The most embarrassing thing just happened to me,” Anne whined, sitting down on Diana’s bed.

Diana rolled her eyes, amused. “And what might that be.”

“Gilbert came over to get a pair of cufflinks, and I was watching him leave through the bedroom window, and I sneezed the loudest sneeze you’ve ever heard Diana,” Anne moaned. “Then he looked up at me and waved because he heard my ridiculous sneeze.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that ridiculous Anne. You just got over a dreadful fever and now you have a cold. So what?”

“Oh, it was excruciating!” Anne cried, flopping backward onto Diana’s sheets. “I’ve never been more embarrassed!”

“I can think of a few other examples,” Diana said with a smirk, holding up her dress. “And since when do you care what Gilbert Blythe thinks,” she teased.

Before Anne could answer, she shot up. Diana quickly handed her a handkerchief before she sneezed once more. “I don’t!” Anne objected. “Why did he have to catch me in such a disastrous state? He, on the other hand, looked as if he just galloped out of the pages of a novel.” Anne remembered back to when he was sitting beside her the morning she fell ill, droll rolling off his chin. “What a splendid chin he has.”

Diana, who’d been weighing two dresses in her hands, whirled to look at her. 

“I never noticed it before,” Anne continued softly.

“A splendid chin?” Diana queried.

Anne only huffed.

Diana held up the dresses to her. “Choose. Wearing a special dress tomorrow will do wonders for your beleaguered soul. You never know who you’ll meet at the fair.”

“Why do you think he needed cufflinks?” Anne said, ignoring her. “They aren’t an everyday item.”

“Maybe it was an excuse,” Diana said with a smirk. “To see you.”

Anne hummed, rolling her eyes, clearly unconvinced.

“Like when a boy goes out of his way to walk you home,” Diana added, her gaze becoming distant, “even though it’s forbidden.”

Anne looked at her curiously. “Bless you, dearest of Dianas, but what are you talking about?”

Diana blinked but pulled herself out of her daze. “Um, you remember when Cole said he thought Gilbert had a crush on you?” she asked, folding one of the dresses and putting it aside.

“It’s not true,” Anne said with a laugh. “He has Winifred. Beautiful, wondrous-”

Suddenly, Minnie May burst from the wardrobe in one of Diana’s dresses.

“My name is Diana Barry,” she teased, waltzing across the carpet. “I don’t wanna go to finishing school in Paris!”

Diana sighed heavily, grabbing the other dress she’d offered Anne.

“I always put my foot in it with Gilbert,” Anne said. “Always.”

“Paris is boring and so am I,” Minnie May continued loudly.

Diana held up the dress to Anne as she stared into the distance, thinking.

“The only time I didn’t was at dance practice,” Anne rambled on, “and that’s because I couldn’t find any words at all, just very confusing feelings.”

“Yes,” Diana said with a smirk. “You told me this already.  _ ‘It was like a veil hanging before my inner consciousness was suddenly lifted and- _ ’”

“I was Elizabeth Bennet dancing with Mr. Darcy,” Anne finished softly. “Every time our hands touched it was…” she trailed off as Minnie May made her way over to Diana’s things. “I think he felt it too. Because his eyes were...” 

“I’m reading a monster book,” Minnie May said, drawing Diana’s attention away from Anne. “Grrr!”

Diana marched over, snatching the book from Minnie May’s hands and stuffing it under one of her dresses. “Minnie May, get out!” she snapped.

Minnie May grinned mischievously, letting out a victorious laugh before leaving the room.

“His eyes!” Anne said suddenly, laying back down across Diana’s bed. “That’s what Ruby observed when I was telling him about the take notice board. When we danced he was gazing at me like…”

Diana sat down beside her and looked at her pointedly. “You like him Anne.”

“I know,” Anne murmured. “But he has someone else.”

Diana shook her head. “Don’t think about her right now, this is about you.”

Anne looked over at Diana. “I’m not going to steal someone else’s man.”

“It’s not stealing Anne!” Diana said, exasperated. “He liked you first!”

Anne shot up, staring at Diana. “What?”

“Ever since you smashed that slate over Gilbert Blythe's head, he’s liked you Anne. He’s liked you for years!”

“He told you this?”

“Not in so many words,” Diana said.

Anne rolled her eyes, laying back down. “Then you’re just speculating.”

“He likes you,” Diana repeated. “I know he does.”

“Then what am I supposed to do,” Anne asked.

Diana turned, placing an arm on Anne’s shoulder. “Tell him how you feel.”

“Don’t jest Diana,” Anne said stiffly.

Diana rolled her eyes. “I’m not. Just tell him the truth. It could change his mind!”

“About what? About Winifred? How could I compete?”

“You’re Anne Shirley,” Diana said with a smirk. “And Anne Shirley always wins.”

Anne was about to object, but before she could she sneezed once more. But despite her whining and complaining, and her refusal to do the obvious, Anne hoped against hope that Diana was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kindred spirits!
> 
> This was a long chapter to write, but I hope you enjoyed it! The story will go on! Please leave comments, I love hearing from you guys. I hope you're staying safe. Much love <3
> 
> Forever and a day,  
> -HL


End file.
